The Rite of Passage
by Cloudcity'sBookworm
Summary: On the night of Luna Griffith's eighteenth birthday, a strange creature bites her, sending her to the hospital. There, her father, who mysteriously disappeared almost eight years ago, pays her a visit and forces her to live with him in Beacon Hills, California. In this town, her father shows her that there's more to her bite than meets the eye. Discontinued until further notice.
1. Memories

**Hello. Welcome to my first Teen Wolf FanFiction! I've _always _wanted to write a story for this fan base, but whenever I tried, I never got anywhere with it. So when I came up with this idea a day or two ago I started writing it down and it just felt natural and like it could work. And it has, so far. Let's get this party started, then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Teen Wolf, nor do I own the movie that it was based on (I wish I did, though. Then I'd be a character on the show and I'd hang out with all the cool people, like Tyler and Dylan). I also do not own the song that's used in this chapter (the name will be at the end of the chapter).**

**Word of warning: I'm not the best with grammar and spelling. English, however, is the main language I use every day of my boring life. The other language I use is Nerd. **

**That's about it. Enjoy! **

* * *

**_~"My parents wept, my brothers chuckled as I was swept away, I remember my joys, my sorrows, my griefs, to this very day. I remember the excitement, joy and unknown, as if my departure was nothing I'd known. That was soon forgotten as I walked down the path, through an experience that would forever last. As I think of it now it was a powerful thing, My childhood was done – I could hear the fat lady sing. Though it's now over it's never quite dead, the good and the bad still live in my head." – Exert from My Journey by Megan Thompson, 2002~_**

_Little ten-year old Luna Griffith awoke to the sound of voices outside of her small room._

_Luna recognized the voices of her mother, father, and their friends Michael, Marco, and Johnathan. She didn't know _exactly _what they were saying, but the child knew that it was important enough to be whispered._

_Leaning up in her bed, Luna strained her ears to try to catch some of the adults' conversation, only to hear small words and short phrases and an ocassional full sentence or two._

_"...now?! ...just got here," said Mom._

_"...would if... could, Maryann... but... need to do this," answered Luna's father, his unique voice clearer than her mother's. "We have to talk to... She'll know what to do."_

_"But the baby... be here any day now."_

_"Mar...ann," said Father. "... have to... be back... fore you know it."_

_"We'll be back before the end of... month," answered Marco_

_A pause lingered in the air, so long that Luna thought they were through talking. There was an audible sigh before her mom said, "Alright. But tell Luna... bye. She'll be heartbroken if... leave without... explanation."_

_Luna felt her heart freeze inside of her chest. If her parents found her awake, she'd be in big trouble._

_Acting fast, Luna buried her body underneath her blankets and closed her brown eyes._

_Not a moment later, the bedroom door slowly opened, the hall-light eliminating the snow-white sheets. The sound of footsteps creaked across the wooden floorboards as someone made their way inside._

_Luna felt a presence by her bedside that made her feel nervous. The person bent down on their knees and gently probed the girl's arm._

_"Luna? Luna, sweetheart? Are you awake?" they whispered loud enough for the ten-year old to hear._

_The girl peeked open a drowsy eye._

_"Yes, Daddy," she said tiredly as if she hadn't attempted to hear the conversation that had just taken place only moments ago. "I'm-" a cheesy (but convincing) yawn escaped her plump rose-bud lips, "awake."_

_A chuckle escaped the thirty-something year old man, humor sparkling in his blue gaze. He knew that she wasn't as asleep as she led on. "Yes. I can see that. Listen. There's something I need to tell you, love. I know that I just got back, but I have to leave again. My friends and I will be gone for while."_

_"Oh," said Luna, a small feeling of disappointment building up inside her body. "Okay."_

_The curly raven-haired girl's father gave his eldest child a somber look. He wasn't pleased by the news either._

_A large, warm hand touched the side of the tween's face while a calloused thumb brushed across her temple._

_"Believe me, sweetheart. I don't want to leave you or your mummy and unborn sibling behind, but I have to. I'm doing this for you and your baby brother or sister's safety and future. This will help me achieve that. I'll be back before you know it."_

_"Your friends, too?" Luna asked in a hushed tone. _

_A bright, white smile graced her father's features, pride dancing in his blue eyes at his offspring's concern and love for his allies. "Yes. _Our _friends, too. I promise."_

_The man became caught off-guard when his only (so far) daughter wrapped her short arms around him in a tight hug. _

_There were moments when the man couldn't believe that his child - his baby - was almost all grown up. It wouldn't be long before she would become a beautiful young woman. But, during times like this, he could still see the innocent he'd watched grow and learn and play. She'd always be the infant he held for the first time all those years ago. _His_ baby._

_"I love you, Daddy," she breathed into his shoulder, tears falling from her eyes._

_The man felt moisture threatening to flow down his cheeks as he returned his precious gift's embrace, for he did not know when he'd be able to experience something like this again._

_The moment was put to a reluctant stop when Luna's father pulled away from her._

_Desperate, the teeny bopper called out, "Wait!" She didn't care how loud or pathetic she might have sound. She just wasn't ready to say good-bye to her father yet. "Will you tuck me in, please?"_

_If there was one thing the ten-year old loved what her father did the most, it was the nights he was home and helped her settle in for the night. Luna never felt safe enough from great, imaginary monsters or the world unless he was the one who kissed her good-night after wrapping her in a tight, cotton cocoon._

_The man paused mid-stride as if what he heard was earth-shattering news._

_For a frightening moment, Luna thought he'd tell her no and then leave for who knows how long. But, to her great relief, Dad said, "Yes. Of course."_

_Bending over the girl, the man wrapped his adolescent up in a snug enough wrap to make her feel both comfortable and protected._

_"There. All nice and tight." _

_Luna's father kissed her ivory colored forehead. "Sweet dreams, my moon. I love you."_

_Said moon kissed her father's whiskery-cheek as fast as a viper striking its prey. "I love you, too, Daddy. Be safe."_

_"I'll try my best. Good-night, sweetheart."_

_"Good-night, Daddy."_

_And with a final colossal yawn, Luna closed her heavy eye lids, silence and darkness immediately consuming her after her dearly loved parent left her room._

~T~R~O~P~

_BOOM!_

Luna Griffith jolted up-right in her bed, a loud gasp escaping her mouth. A few minutes later, her heart began to slow to an average beat as she gained control of her frightened mind.

_It's alright, _the teenager thought. _It's just thunder._

Almost eight years had passed since the night her father had said farewell to her and almost every night since then she would dream of a memory of him.

Since her father's disappearance, her mother had given birth to her younger sister, Ariel, who would turn eight in late fall, her mother had taken online college courses for a degree in business, and Luna had grown into a teen who would soon celebrate her coming of age on July seventh (two weeks from the current date).

Luna admitted how much it hurt to have her father promise that he and his comrades would return and hadn't kept his word, but it still forced her to acknowledge how it had deeply affected her.

But it also didn't change the fact that Mom never called the police or posted his missing posters throughout Mendocino (a small California town). The seventeen year old never understood why her mother didn't do everything she could to find her husband. She'd lost the love of her life and she wasn't doing anything except hoping and praying that he'd be fine and return to them _safely_? This was one of the many things that Luna would never be able to comprehend.

Taking a deep breath, the juvenile plopped back down on her mattress.

When she finally closed her eyes, Luna heard her door creak open that was soon followed by the light footsteps of a tiny person.

Luna felt her pajama top's sleeve being pulled before a soft, youthful voice meekly said, "Luna?"

Another pull of her sleeve.

"Luna?"

Peeking open a tired eye, Luna asked, "What is it, sweetie?"

"I-I can't sleep," Ariel responded timidly. "The storm's scaring me. Can I sleep with you? Mommy won't wake up."

The older sister felt her heart melt for her young sibling. She knew that Mom slept like a hibernating bear, absent to the world, her snores echoing throughout her master bedroom.

"Of course you can sleep with me, Mermaid."

Helping her baby sister get settled under the covers, Luna brought the brunette closer to her body and closed her eyes, ready to go back to sleep... Only, the trembling body pressed against her's made it an even harder task to accomplish.

"Go to sleep, Ariel. The scary noises will stop frightening you if you do."

"But- but I can't," she squeaked.

"Yes. You can. Now, shhhhhh. Go to sleep," Luna slurred over a heavy tongue.

Her sibling was silent for a few minutes before she asked, "Will- will you sing me a song, Moon Moon?"

Luna's chocolate-colored gaze shot wide open.

"What?" she asked, not believing what she'd heard.

"A-a song."

"I'm not so sure about that, mermaid," the seventeen year old sighed.

"But I like it when you sing. Your voice is so pretty and beautiful and the lullaby you always sing to me when I'm frightened _always _makes me feel happier and a little more braver."

"Are you kidding me?" snorted Luna. "My singing voice sounds like nails in a blender."

"Please?" Ariel pleaded. "I'll go right to sleep after you sing. Promise!"

The soon-to-be eighteen year old girl sighed dramatically when she saw the look on Ariel's face and gave into her precious sibling's request.

"Alright. Fine. I'll sing. Happy?"

Ariel nodded enthusiastically, not having caught or understood Luna's use of sarcasm.

"Very," the girl said, a toothy smile on her heart-shaped face.

Luna smiled, laughter clear as day upon her pale face.

"Okay, then. What's the song you wanted me to sing, again?"

Ariel gave a bell-like laugh. "You're funny, Moon Moon. You _know _which song; the one from my_ favorite_ movie _Mighty Joe Young."_

Luna gave a her sibling a mock look of surprise. "I thought your favorite movie was _The Wizard of Oz!"_

Ariel shook her head, ringlets lightly banging against her head. "Nope. That's _your _favorite movie. _Not _mine."

"Oh! Right. How silly of me."

The seven-year old giggled.

"Alright. Here I go."

Taking in a practiced breath, Luna began the all too familiar song.

_Sing a song_

_And for a moment_

_You will be visited by the wind_

_Sing a song_

_And for a moment_

_Dream sweetly of the wind_

_Sleep now until the night is dawn_

_The wind and the night song, they are there_

_However the song, my child, the song will go on forever._

When Luna finished the song, she realized that Ariel had fallen asleep during the hauntingly beautiful lullaby. Smiling to herself, Luna kissed her sister's tiny forehead and brought her closer to her taller body.

"Love you, little one."

Burying her face in to a sea of curly brown hair, Luna fell asleep to the smell of strawberries and lavender and to the sounds of rain softly tapping against the window and the inhaling and exhaling of Ariel's breath.

* * *

**Song Title: "Windsong" the English version of "Imba Wimbo". **

**I highly recommend that you watch _Mighty Joe Young _if you haven't seen it. It's such a good movie. It's Disney, so that should spark an interest in you. I always loved this song when I was little and would always try to sing it to myself. Only today did I realize that the song used in the film wasn't sung in English. Therefore, I was so off from what I thought I was the correct lyrics. #YIKES! **

**Important A/N: I will be in Arkansas for a week starting tomorrow, so I don't know if I'll be able to add any more chapters this week. I'll try my best, though. When I get back, I will try to get my lazy butt to upload the next chapter or two.**

**Until next time, see ya later!**

**God's blessings! And, as Tiny Tim says, "God bless us every one!"**


	2. Friendships

**Hello. I'm baaccckkk! Did you miss me? Good. I had a fun, relaxing time in AR. I slept, wrote, caught up on my reading, watched the next episode of Teen Wolf (let me tell you, I did _not_ see that one coming. At all. Really, I didn't), watched some Zoey 101 re-runs while I ate breakfast, and even helped out around my grandma's home. I just got back yesterday, actually. GOSH! I hate having to spend ten hours in a car... Now I have the next chapter up and ready.**

**I already did a disclaimer in the previous chapter. Anything else used in this story that already exists does not belong to me.**

**I'll say this one more time. I'm not the best when it comes to grammar and spelling. If I made a mistake, I made a mistake (even if I didn't mean to. I am human, after all).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** ~"THERE ARE MANY TYPES OF SHIPS. THERE ARE WOODEN SHIPS ,PLASTIC SHIPS, AND METAL **  
** SHIPS. BUT THE BEST AND MOST IMPORTANT TYPES OF SHIPS ARE FRIENDSHIPS."**

**OLD IRISH QUOTE (SENT BY -ROBERT J. BADAR JR.)~**

When Luna woke the following morning she discovered that her sister's side of the queen-sized bed was empty.

"_Ari-el?" _the raven-haired girl slurred as she lazily blinked her blurry eyes. "Ariel?"

Rolling on the mattress from her stomach to her back, the teenager brought her body up in a sitting position while she scanned the dark-blue room for her younger sibling.

When Luna saw the half-open door and the time displayed on her alarm clock (10:35 AM) she figured that Ariel had woken up before her and had gone into the livingroom to watch cartoons.

Satisfied with her answer, Luna raised her arms above her head for a stretch, got out from under the warm snow-white covers, placed her sock-covered feet on the wooden floor, and began to make her way towards the kitchen.

Once there, Luna heard noise coming from the sitting room. Peeking around the corner, Luna saw Ariel sitting in front of the TV using their dog, Bernerd, as a back rest/pillow. The seven-year old had her stuffed animal, Puppy, lying in her lap that she petted as she watched _The Looney Tunes_.

A laugh escaped the tween when Daffy Duck was shot after being tricked in to saying 'duck season' by Bugs Bunny.

Luna couldn't help but smile. Her little sister always made her feel better whether it was intentional or accidental.

Walking up to the window that separated the eating area from the chilling area, Luna opened her mouth and called out in an enthusiastic diner gal accent, "HELLOOOO! Welcome to Luna's Diner, where everything is served except disappointment and bacon. I'm your chef - and waitress - Luna Griffith. What's your order?"

As she said this, Bernerd gave a startled 'woof!' while Ariel jumped in the air and turned towards her older sister.

Ariel smiled, having realized it was Luna, and answered, "A cheese and tuna melt, please."

Luna gave a thumbs up. "Alright. One grilled tuna coming right up."

Closing the curtain, Luna began gathering what she needed to make the meal. Once everything was out, Luna turned on the radio that sat on the counter and began to cook their food while Aerosmith and AC/DC motivated her.

When Luna put the first melt into the frying pan the phone rang. The teenager wiped her hands on a towel and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Luna Giselle Griffith. Give me one good reason _why_ I shouldn't kill you right now."

"I could give you a few, actually," said Luna as she stirred the bubbling tomato soup.

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Okay, then. Shoot."

"Well, first off, you can't kill me at this moment because you're not physically here."

"Haha. Smart aleck."

"Second; I don't know _what _I did _so _wrong that it gives you the right to seriously harm me."

"I'll tell you why: You didn't answer your cell."

"That's because I just woke up."

"Lazy bones."

"Third; you love me too much to kill me."

"You don't know me, then."

"Sure I do. And fourth; I'm in the middle of making my sister lunch, so if you would be kind enough to wait until we're alone; it would be greatly appreciated if my kid sister didn't witness my unnecessary, and very early, demise."

"Wait. Did you say that you're making _lunch_?"

Luna sighed, knowing what would happen next. "Come on over."

"Great! See you in a few."

The line suddenly went blank.

Shaking her head, Luna hung up and got busy making another sandwich.

True to their word, the mooching soon-to-be murderer banged their fists against the back doors minutes later.

Leaving the food, Luna walked over and unlocked the sliding doors before going back to the stove.

"Why on earth do you have the sliders locked?" they asked in an annoyed, yet perplexed, tone.

"To keep people like you out," she answered without turning away from her task.

The guest brought their lips out in a pout.

"But I'm your best friend!" they whined.

"Which is exactly _why _I had them locked, _Winifred_, dear."

Winifred Samuelson was in the same grade as Luna and four months younger than her. Other than being one of Luna's closet friends, the troublesome teen was a neighbor of the three remaining Griffiths.

Like her parents, Winifred had the same dark-brown skin, and long black hair that she kept in a corn-rolled pony-tail. Unlike her mom and dad, Winifred had the most beautiful shade of dark-green eyes Luna had ever seen.

Winifred glared at her raven-haired friend. "Since you seem to have forgotten, _Lunatic, _I strongly dislike my family name."

"Whatever, Fred. And you know the reason our doors and windows are always locked at night."

Fred rolled her eyes. "Which I think is absolutely ridiculous. There hasn't been an animal attack in this town in years, as in not since our grandparent's parents were kids."

"Yeah, well try telling that to my mom. Ever since she heard on the news about those mountain lion attacks last fall, _in _a town that's hours away, she's been paranoid that they'll come and attack us next; as in Ariel, she, and me."

"What!? She doesn't think big, mean, old Bernerd the Vicious Guard Dog will attack the nasty beasts that_ dare_ try to enter this threshold?" Fred said sarcastically as she grabbed a tuna melt from the serving plate Luna had set on the kitchen table.

"Oh, no. Bernerd? What makes you think he won't do his noble duty?"

"Well, let's see. AHHH! HELP! HELP!" screamed Fred at the top of her lungs.

Instead of a huge Bernese Mountain Dog coming to the rescue, silence answered the distress call and a little girl's voice asking if everything was alright.

"Yes, Mermaid. We're fine," answered Luna. "But I thought he was a super hero?" the curly-haired female said to her best friend in pure dismay. "I could have _sworn_ that hiding under beds during thunderstorms is the complete opposite of cowardice."

Fred laughed at the proud owner's fine specimen's behavior from the previous evening.

"Really? Chicken Dog hid under a bed last night?"

"Yep."

"Where?"

"Under my mom's. It's a wonder that he didn't wake her up. Then again, nothing seems to ruin my mother's sleep. Even crying babies don't do the trick."

"That is hilarious."

"But wait. There's more! Watch."

They turned their attention towards the kitchen exit before Luna brought her fingers to her mouth, blew a cab whistle, and called out, "Ariel! Bernerd! Lunch!"

A loud bark came from the other room. Sure enough, Bernerd came bounding in with his youngest mistress following close behind him.

"See," said Luna as she brought the last of the bowls filled with soup to the wooden platform. "It's clear that Bernie here is the fiercest guard _and_ attack dog."

"Well, obviously," chuckled Fred as she played with her leftover crust. "I guess this means that I better watch out or else I'll be mauled to death."

"Definitely. Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Ariel looked at her only sibling. "Back to the livingroom."

"Mermaid, you _know _how Mom feels about people eating on the carpet. Especially with liquid."

"I promise that I won't spill, Moon Moon."

Luna felt unsure of how to answer to her baby sister's pleading look.

Fred, seeing this, sighed dramatically. "Lunatic, just let the kid eat her freaking meal in the freaking living room. She said that she'd be careful. Besides, I have to talk to you."

Eventually, Luna gave in. Shaking her head, the troubled teen said," Fine. Eat off of the coffee table. We don't need Mom coming home from work and seeing food stains on the floor."

"Okay. I will," agreed Ariel before leaving the two friends alone.

Before they could start their conversation, Bernerd made himself known.

"What? What do you want?" asked Luna.

Bernerd barked, as if his statement was quite clear on what he wanted.

"I think he wants a sandwich, too," said Fred as she drank from her glass.

"Right. I forgot."

Grabbing one of the two remaining melts, Luna looked at the creature, pointed her pointer finger at him, and commanded, " Sit, Bernerd."

Bernered gave her a look as if to question his owner's sanity.

"Fine. Here," grumbled Luna, tossing the meal at the lazy canine.

Bernerd caught it with his mouth, laid down on the tiled floor, and began chewing on his treat.

"Stupid animal," mumbled Luna as she sat down in a chair and began to eat her early lunch.

"So what did you want to talk about, Fred?"

The green-eyed girl gave the munching woman across from her a look as if to say 'are you for real?'

"The beach party that's happening on your birthday. You know, with activities like volleyball, wave surfing, and a bonfire that basically _all _of our school will be attending."

"Yeah. It's going to have half of our school there because hardly anyone lives in this town."

"Oh. My. Gosh. Just- just forget that we live in a crappy little town that everyone hates and can't wait to get out of. Keep in mind _who _the host of this party is: Dennis Harvey."

"Wow! Dennis Harvey!? He's, like, such a hunk. I can't _wait_ to see him from afar," said Luna in mock enthusiasm.

"Come on. Don't play that with me. You seem to have forgotten _why _you'll be seeing Hunkalicious through a sea of lustful teen-aged girls: His sexiest best guy friend, Alistair St. Clair."

At the mention of Alistair St. Clair's name, Luna's mind immediately went to the very, _very_ attractive French male with his beach god looks (perfectly tanned skin, think wavy dirty-blonde hair, Parisian-blue eyes, brilliant-white teeth) and the way his ripped six-pack looked after he got out of the water. It was enough to make any hormone crazed girl melt where they stood.

A brilliant blush graced Luna's pale features.

"Aha! I knew it! You do like him!," exclaimed Fred, a triumphant look on her dark skin.

"It's just a silly crush, Fred. I hardly even know him," mumbled Luna, taking a bite of her meal to avoid looking at Fred's sparkling green gaze.

"_Luna has a cr-ush. Luna has a cr-ush. Luna has a-_"

"Alright! I get it. Please, shut up. And you're one to tease, Fred. Don't you have the love bug for Dennis?"

Now it was the bully's turn to feel embarrassed. "No. No, I don't. Well... You're just trying to get even with me!"

Luna felt herself grin at her friend's statement. "Who said I was seeking revenge? What else did you want to talk about?"

"Well, since you asked. We, as in your very best friends in the whole world, want to have a late night soccer game after we leave the beach. Just the five of us."

"Wouldn't that mean we'd have uneven teams?" asked Luna, pointing out the obvious.

"So? Who cares! We've done it a million times before. Anyway, we want to celebrate your coming of age by playing a good old game of what every one - besides America-calls football. What do you think?"

The raven-haired girl looked at the teen across from her and smiled.

"Sounds like a _perfect _idea."

"Great! I'll tell the others. We're still on tonight for the diner and movies, yeah?"

"Not unless my mom decides to stay out until dawn."

"Perfect. Be back in a few."

Getting up from her seat, Fred excited through the glass doors, closed them, and pointed at the handle. "Keep them unlocked this time, will you?"

Luna held up a thumb to show that she'd heard.

"And make sure that thing doesn't attack me when I come back," called Fred over her shoulder, humor in her voice, before disappearing from Luna's sight.

Looking down at Bernerd - who was still lying on the cool tile, head on his giant paws - the teenager asked, "_You _wouldn't attack an innocent human being, right?"

In response, Bernerd brought his sleepy gaze up to look at his owner and gave a loud doggie sigh.

"Of course you wouldn't. That would be too much of an effort, huh?"

~T~R~O~P~

"_Oh, Lunatic!_ It's time to go!" called a voice from outside of the Griffiths' house.

Mrs. Griffith tore her eyes away from the television to look at her eldest daughter. "Sounds like Fred's here."

Finishing the page she was on, Luna closed the novel she was reading, got up from the coach she was sitting on, put on the shoes she had by the front door, and grabbed her purse.

"Bye, you guys."

"Bye!" said Ariel, waving from her seat on the floor by the glass coffee table before going back to whatever she was drawing.

"Be back before eleven, please. And be safe," added Mom from the sofa.

"Alright, Mom. I will. Don't worry."

Waving one last time, the seventeen year old left the house.

"Ready?" greeted Fred once the front door was closed.

"Ready."

"Okay, then. Let's go! To the Rust Bucket!"

"To the Rust Bucket," echoed Luna as they made their way to Luna's crappy old car and drove off in to the night.

~T~R~O~P~

"I'm soooo pissed off. That movie was a _complete_ waste of my time," complained Fred as the five friends (Luna, Brandon and Katelyn Miller, Brent Underwood, and she) left the movie theatre.

"_Language," _sang Brandon.

"_Don't care_," she retorted.

"Oh, come on, Fred. It wasn't _that _bad," said Luna.

"Yeah," agreed Brent. "If you consider aliens who just randomly give up because one person nicely asked them to leave, making it the 'best ending since James Cameron's _Titanic.'"_

Brandon laughed at his buddy's comment so hard that his side seemed to split open.

"Good-good one, bra," Brandon gasped out between heavy breaths.

Fred gestured her hand towards Brent and Brandon. "See. Even _they _agree with me and they _never _do."

"What did you think of the film, Katelyn?" Luna asked her quiet friend.

"Huh?" asked Katelyn, looking as if she were caught off-guard.

"The movie. What did you think of it?" repeated Fred.

"The movie... Oh! I thought it was okay. The ending definitely could have been better, though."

"Ah. So the Silent Maiden agrees with the majority," said Brent.

"But there's still one more opinion to be heard before we decide _Immortal Glory_'s fate," added Brandon.

Looking at Luna, Fred asked, "What did you think of _Immortal Glory_?"

"What did I think? Hmm. Well, let's see." Brining up a pale hand, the ivory-skined adolescent began to list off her opinions finger by finger. "The graphics were as elaborate like every action film, the CGI was CGI-ish, the acting was almost decent, the writing was barely tolerable, and the ending was _very _unrealistic; and that's saying something for a Sci-fi flick.

"I mean, what blood-thirsty, sex-driven, revenge-seeking aliens would wage an all-out attack and war on the world only to leave when a five-"

"Seven," corrected Brent.

"Seven year old girl asks them kindly to leave? None! They'd be pretty pathetic extra terrestrials if they did. They'd be the laughing-stock of the Universe. And don't say it's because she is the 'underestimated chosen one and underdog'. Please! I mean, who comes up with this stuff?"

"Ray Copperfield, actually," replied Brandon.

"And he's actually never written or directed a good film in his life. Ever. This is, in fact, considered his 'best movie masterpiece, yet.'"

"Some one gag me," said Fred while sticking a finger down her throat.

As Fred said this comment, the companions entered the small diner that was across the street from the tiny cinema.

Taking their usual seats, the group of five continued their conversation after their order was taken by one of the few waitresses on duty.

"Well, it could have been worse, you know," said Luna as an after-thought. "But it still, as Fred would say, 'pissed' me off."

Gasping in mock horror, Brent said, "Such vulgar language coming from the eldest of our gang."

Waving a hand, Luna responded, "Yes. And I tend to say such childish comments for when I strongly dislike something."

Brandon smiled at Luna. "Such wisdom from one so immature."

"Immature, huh?" Taking a sugar packet, Luna threw the pink square at the irritating brunette's face. "You'll have to think of a better word than that to describe me."

"You're right," agreed Fred. "Immature tells us zilch about you. You're _annoyingly_ immature."

The Immature One grinned. "Preciously. Annoying describes me well."

"_And_ insane," said Brent.

"_And_ blonde," added Brandon.

"_And_ clueless," Fred said with a smile on her gorgeous features. "And let's not forget-"

"A lunatic!" answered Katelyn.

"You couldn't be more right, Lyn: Luna Griffith_ is_ a lunatic," chuckled Fred.

Playfully punching Fred's arm, Luna said, her brown eyes sparkling with humor, "Yep. That's me. Luna the Lunatic."

"And who you'll always be," said Brandon, his hazel gaze full of affection.

During this moment, Luna couldn't think of a better life or friends. She had what she wanted (people who loved and cared about her, a loving mother and sister, a dumb - yet sweet - old dog, and a home in one of the most beautiful places on Earth) and she never wanted to give it up, even if she had to.

Smiling, the raven-haired teen looked at every one at the grey-and-white speckled table. "Good. Let's keep it that way."

As the evening continued, they ate grease and sugar infested food and talked for what seemed like forever, only leaving when they had to head home for the night.

* * *

**So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Meh? Please let me know! **

**I would like to thank those of you who have already reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story. Three reviews may be few but it still makes me happy to know that people have taken the time to leave their thoughts (I'd make a heart, but for some reason FanFiction is a heartless site. We'll just have to settle with a ninja) QK**

**I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**For Fred, I imagined her to look kind of like Tara from True Blood and to maybe even have some of her feisty personality. I probably failed. But if I got it spot on, well then, I totally rock! **

**Yes, it is possible for Fred to have green eyes. Google it and you shall see (I got my answer off of Yahoo!answers, though). But if it's impossible, who cares? It's a supernatural story. The green eye color will have more meaning later in the story.**

**I want to make a cover for this story. There are a couple of pictures that I found online that I might use. If anyone is gifted with the amazing ability to Photoshop and/or has it on their computer, will you be so kind and help me out? Thanks, bra.**

**One more thing before I go. If I were to have Luna pair up with any character from the show, who would you want her to fall head-over-heels for? Derek, Issac, Aiden, or anyone else you think deserves some love? Tell me. Your thoughts and opinions always amuse me :)**

**Well, until next time, see ya later!**


	3. Eighteen

**Hey, guys! Miss me? Good. So I finally finished chapter three. Thought you might want to read it. Enjoy! BTW, I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this**

* * *

**~ "All the world is birthday cake, so take a piece, but not too much." George Harrison~**

During the two weeks leading up to Luna's birthday and the very anticipated beach party, the seventeen year old found herself either working at the shop her mother owned, watching Ariel while their mom was out, hung out with her friends, or spent some time alone.

Late one night, while she was driving home from Katelyn and Brandon's house, Luna saw something that she couldn't believe. When she was at a stop sign, Luna saw movement from the corner of her eye.

Turning her head she saw it. A pair of glowing red eyes hiding in the shadows of a dark house.

Frightened, Luna sped over the limit and didn't stop until she arrived at her destination.

Luna never told anyone what had scared her that day, especially her sometimes too over-protective mother. If she confided with her mother about this, she'd never let her out of her sight for months.

It took two days to lose the paranoia she felt. I took a few more days after that for Luna to stop jumping whenever she heard a floor board creek and the dreams she had of the event.

By the time the day of her birth arrived she completely forgot about what had happened... That is, until the evening of her special day.

~T~R~O~P~

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"GAH!" screamed Luna, jolting up in bed in a tangle of sheets. "Oh my gosh. You two scared me!" said Luna, having not enjoyed the heart-attack worthy wake up call.

"Sorry, dear. We didn't mean to give you a fright," apologized Mom.

"Liar," mumbled Luna under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Ariel crawled on to her sister's bed before settling down by Luna's feet. "We made you breakfast in bed and got you presents," the curly-haired brunette said, her blue eyes, so much like their father's, glistening with excitement.

"I can see that," responded Luna, eyeing the steaming tray in her mother's hands.

"But you can't eat until you've opened your presents," replied Ariel having noticed the hungry look her older sibling was giving the meal. "Because if you don't I won't give you the gift I got you."

"You drive a hard bargain, kid," sighed Luna. "Alright. I agree to your terms."

"Yay!"

Mom placed the tray on a desk before joining her daughters on the mattress.

"Where's Bernerd?" asked Luna having just realized that the dog in question was missing.

"Where do you think he is? He's sleeping in the livingroom," answered Mom.

"Well, that explains a lot," said Luna while rolling her eyes.

Luna felt something tugging on her pajama sleeve.

"Open mine first, Moon Moon," said Ariel, holding out a poorly wrapped object.

"Okay."

"Read the card first," Ariel reminded Luna.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? Cards are the best part!"

Ariel smiled, a giggle escaping her lips.

Taking what she assumed was the card, Luna began to read it. On the front there was a hand-drawn picture of a big purple heart with red letters written in a young child's handwriting that read: to the best big sister ever. On the inside was a picture of two girls, one in a blue skirt the other in a purple skirt. The little people stood on green lines and pink flowers while a big yellow sun shinned above them. On the right were more red letters that said: Happy 18th Birthday, Moon Moon. Lots of love, Mermaid.

_So this is what she was working on all week._

Luna couldn't help but smile at her sister's thoughtfulness.

"Thank you, Ariel."

"But you haven't even opened up your present yet," said Ariel in shock.

The eighteen year old shrugged her shoulders. "I can still say thank you for the lovely card you made me."

Placing the hand-made card aside, Luna tore open the gift she had in her lap. Once all the wrapping was torn open, Luna found an adorable little black wolf with big brown eyes. A beautiful sky-blue bow was tied around its neck. Underneath the stuffed toy was a copy of her favorite band's newest CD.

"Ahhh, Mermaid. He's so precious! And it's my favorite band's new CD! Come here."

Grabbing her sister in a hug Luna said, "Thank you, sweetie. I love them."

"You're welcome, Moon Moon. I thought that the stuffed wolf would be a great gift for you because wolves howl at the moon, which is what your name and nickname both mean. And I had enough money left over to get you the CD. How cool is that?!" Ariel exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Very," agreed Luna.

Another object was held in front of the teenager.

"Here's mine," said Mom. "I hope you like it."

Taking the box from her mother's hand, Luna began to carefully tear away at the midnight-blue wrapping until she saw a gold and marron box and removed the lid. Luna gasped at what she saw.

Inside was a crescent moon shaped pendant that hung from a matching silver chain.

"Mom..." Luna was at a loss of words; it was so beautiful.

"Your father and I got this for you many years ago. We were both obsessed with name meanings. You wouldn't believe how many moons were hung and painted in your nursery. When your father saw this in a store, he fell in love with it and bought it. Since you were an infant at the time we agreed to give it to you on your eighteenth birthday."

Luna felt her heart stop in her chest.

Her father had bought this for her when she was a baby? The thought of how much he had once cared for her was beginning to overwhelm Luna.

"Thanks, Mom. I love it."

Luna meant it with all of her heart. Having another piece of her dad, no matter how much she hated him for leaving them, meant so much to her.

Mom smiled, wrinkles forming in the corner of her eyes. While Ariel had the same blue gaze as their father, Luna shared the exact brown gaze as her mother.

"So warm that they have to be hot chocolate" Luna's Dad use to describe her and Mom's eyes.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now, I'm sure you'd like to eat your breakfast now, correct?"

A rumble came from the raven-haired girl's stomach. "Yes, that would be nice."

Chuckling, Mom retrieved the tray and placed it on Luna's lap. The delicious sight of chocolate chip pancakes covered in peanut butter and maple syrup, cheesy scrambled eggs, orange slices, and a tall glass of skim milk made Luna's mouth water.

"Thanks, Mom. I haven't had something like this in forever," thanked Lune while eagerly digging in to her food.

"Forever is a huge amount of time," said Mom.

"Which is what it feels like since the last time you've made a meal this big for me."

When Luna was finished eating, her mother took the tray and began to leave.

"Come on, Ariel. Let Luna get dressed."

"Okay, Mom," said the seven-year old before following her like an obedient duckling. "See you later, Moon Moon!"

Once the door was closed, Luna got out of bed to get ready for the long and exciting day that was ahead of her.

~T~R~O~P~

"How's this look?" asked Luna, showing off the outfit she had on to her girlfriends.

Katelyn and Fred gave the clothing a good look before commenting on it.

"It's good, I guess," said Katelyn.

"If you want to look like a grandma," added Fred.

"Really? I look like a grandma?"

Looking at her full-length mirror, Luna saw what Fred meant. The floral-print one piece looked like it belonged to her Great Aunt Tammy that she hadn't seen since a family reunion in the 90s.

Scrunching her nose in disgust, the eighteen year old said, "Ew. I see what you mean. It looked cuter with my white shorts."

"What is it with you and white? Not many people consider it their favorite color," asked Fred, curious of Luna's answer.

"I don't know. I just like how clean and pure and neat and pretty it looks," admitted Luna with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Lulu's got a point. White _is _a pretty color," commented Katelyn.

A snort escaped their green-eyed friend. "Please. You say that about every color."

"There's no shame in liking more than one color," Luna defended Katelyn. "In fact, I also like the colors blue and silver."

"Lunatic, your taste in colors in dull."

"Not true. Blue has so many vibrant and exciting shades."

"Yeah! Like electric-blue, teal-"

"Robin's egg-blue, navy, bright-blue..." Luna added to Katelyn's list of blues.

"Alright! I get your point. Here. Go try this on," demanded Fred.

Luna glared at her best friend before shaking her head and leaving for the bathroom to try on the suit Fred had thrown at her.

"How many suits do you have again!?" shouted Fred so Luna could hear her.

"Seven!"

"Dang. Who needs that many?"

"I do," retorted Luna. "When one lives near the beach, one must attain a large amount of swim ware. So, what do you think of this?"

Both Fred and Katelyn stared at Luna, eyes full of either awe or excitement.

"What? Does this make me look fat?"

"No, not fat," answered Katelyn.

The raven-haired girl felt relied wash over her but the feeling was soon replaced with curiosity.

"Then what's got the two of you looking at me like that? Well, stop because it's freaking me out. No, I change my mind. Your looks are making me worry."

A chuckle escaped Fred's mouth. "Don't worry. We're looking at you like this because you look amazing in that suit. Hey! Don't look. You're not done yet," Fred scolded Luna when she tried to get a look of her appearance.

"What else is there to do?" asked the confused teen.

"Um, hello! Makeup."

"Hair," added Katelyn from the still messy bed.

"_And _you still need an outfit to wear on top of that for our soccer game later."

"So? I'll just wear my pumas and a pair of old shorts for the game. Besides, why should I- Oh! Yeah. Now I remember."

"That's right. Alistair St. Clair will be there."

"I still don't know why I should bother with makeup, though. Wouldn't it just make me look like a drowned rat if it gets wet?"

Fred rolled her eyes while Katelyn dropped her head face down on the covers.

"Honestly, Lunatic. Do you think I haven't thought this through? Lyn!"

Katelyn snapped back into place to see Fred motion towards her purse. Understanding what she meant, Katelyn nodded and began digging through Fred's bag until she found what she was looking for.

Taking it out, Katelyn tossed the object to the dark-skinned teen's waiting hand.

Holding it in front of Luna, Fred simply stated, "Waterproof makeup. Honestly. What do you take me for? A fool?"

"Maybe," drawled Luna, her gaze dull.

"Stupid head."

"_You're _the stupid head."

Fred glared at her friend, humor in her and Luna's eyes and demeanor.

"Come on, Lunatic. Let's finish getting ready. We have a big night ahead of us."

~T~R~O~P~

After twenty minutes of preparation, the trio finally finished their mini makeovers.

Throughout this event, both of Luna's friends wouldn't let her look (or even glance) in to reflective surfaces. They wanted to save the big reveal for when they were all as done up as you could get with swimsuits and flip-flops.

"Alright. Ready?" asked Fred when they finished Katelyn's makeup.

"Ready," confirmed Luna.

"On the count of three. One."

"Two."

"Three," finished Katelyn as they pulled away the red blanket Fred had placed over the full-length.

A moment of silence passed between the group before Fred broke the silence.

"Not bad. Not bad at all."

Staring back at the teenagers were three glamorous ladies ready for a night on the town.

Fred was wearing an earth-brown tankini top with a matching shorts-like bottom that had wavy pieces of fabric that passed through two circular silver belt-like buckles that were tied together in a fancy lose bow. She wore a pair of bronze Roman sandals while her hair was placed in its usual cornrolled pony tail. Fred's makeup matched the color scheme of her swimsuit: earth browns and dark greens.

Katelyn, however, wore a green one-piece that had a tiger drawn with elegant black lines that thickened in some parts and thinned in others. At the moment, she wore waist-high forest-green shorts with matching flip-flops. Her dusty-brown hair was pulled back in a high pony-tail that had elegant curls. Katelyn's hazel eyes were lined with black eyeliner and her lashes were thickened and elongated by pitch-black maskara, her cheeks were graced with light-pink blush and her lips were glazed with sparkly cheery blossom-pink lip gloss.

The birthday girl looked like a comic book vixen with a bright-red form-fitting one-piece that hugged every curve in all the right places. Her ridiculously curly raven-black hair was pulled into a side pony that rested on her left shoulder. The lipstick she wore matched her swimsuit while the rest of her makeup was done as light as possible so it wouldn't take away the awesomeness of her outfit but just enough to outline her best features. Luna also wore a pair of black and red sandals and the new necklace she had gotten from her mom earlier that day.

"Ladies, we are ready for anything," announced Fred after they basked in each others glory.

A small smile graced Luna's ivory face. "I believe you're right."

"So let's get this party started!" exclaimed Fred, grabbing her things before leaving the room.

Katelyn, after gathering her belongings as well, followed the fearless leader.

With one last look at her reflection, Luna kissed the reflective surface, an even bigger smile on her face.

"Alistair St. Clair. Make my birthday."

~T~R~O~P~

"What was that with your mom?" asked Fred as the friends drove to the beach.

"I don't know. I mean, she can be a bit overprotective sometimes but I seriously thought she wouldn't let me go for a moment."

"Tell me about it."

_~Flash Back~_

_"Mom! Ariel! We're leaving!" Luna called over her shoulder as she and her friends began to make their way to the front door._

_Just as Luna reached out for the handle, a stern voice made itself known. _

_"Hold it right there, young lady."_

_Three heads turned towards the owner of the comment._

_"Where do you think you're going?"_

_"To Dennis' party, but you already know that. Why?" _

_Mrs. Griffith was standing in the doorway that connected the kitchen and the livingroom, a furious look plastered on her face, her hands on her hips. The image made Luna wonder what she could have done wrong._

_A mature pair of Luna's brown eyes glanced between the befuddled teens like they were wearing their skimpiest bras and black-lace thongs._

_"You're not going anywhere, Luna."_

_The room became deadly silent until the shocked eighteen year old burst out, "Why not? I've told you about this party weeks ago and you never told me that I couldn't go."_

_"Tonight's different. I changed my mind. You're not going."_

I can't believe what I'm hearing!

_"Oh my gosh, Mom! I told you about this in advance that I was going out tonight, and you even saw Fred and Lyn come over early to get ready."_

_"Well I'm sorry but plans change."_

_"And may I ask_ why _you won't let me go out in public with my friends on my birthday?"_

_For a moment, Luna's mom looked away from the girls, a hint of guilt and regret on her face. _

_"I- I can't tell you." _

_A snort escaped her daughter. "Oh, really? You're making me stay in on one of the most important events of my life foe something I don't know about?"_

_Furious gaze met furious gaze as the women glared at each other._

_"Don't take that tone with me, Luna Giselle Griffith. I'm your mother and I deserve more respect than that."_

_"Then you better earn it, Mom."_

_Luna instantly felt guilty for what she snapped at her mother and wished she could take it all back. But it was too late. The hurt that consumed her mother confirmed that._

_"I'm sorry, Mom. I really am. But I didn't do anything wrong," apologized Luna, her facial features softening as she spoke._

_"I never said that you did, sweetheart."_

_"I know that you don't want me to grow up, but I have. I'm eighteen. An adult by law and the law says that I can do almost anything I please. I've wanted to go to this party for weeks. I love you, Mom, but I'm going to go and have fun with my friends."_

_"You're right. You _are_ and an adult. You need to make your own decisions now. Go. Have fun, alright," Mom softly whispered, her gaze fixed on the ground._

_Luna felt even worse than before. All her mom wanted to do was keep her safe because she cared about her. _

_Closing the distance that separated the Griffiths, Luna brought her mother into a hug._

_"Don't worry. I'll be back before the crack of dawn," the raven-haired girl assured her remaining parent._

_At one point, the young adult thought she heard "I hope so" but if she did it was whispered so quietly that Luna barely caught it._

_Bringing herself out of the embrace, Luna gave a bright smile. _

_"I'll call you when I'm on my way home, okay?"_

_"You better or I'll ground your rump until next year."_

_Laughing, the adolescent squeezed her mother's hand, said another "Bye, Mom", made her way back to the door, and left the house with her best friends._

_As she stood watching the place her eldest was only mere seconds ago, Maryann said the first prayer she'd said in years._

_"Lord, please watch over and protect my daughter. Bring her home before he finds her. I don't want to lose my baby. Not yet."_

_~End of Flashback~_

The recent memory still stuck with Luna as she continued down the road. She hated fighting with her mom, especially when they had company.

"Arguing never solves anything," Grandmother Nana always use to say. "If you want something solved, talk it out with the person you have a disagreement with."

Gosh, Luna missed her grandmother so much it hurt just thinking about the kind old woman. But she knew that she'd never regret knowing her father's mother.

Oh, great. Now she was thinking about her dad and how much she ached from the missing piece of her heart that he took with him.

_Perfect. Just what I need to think about on my special day._

"Here we are," said Fred, breaking Luna from her thoughts.

"Finally," sighed Luna. "Do you see the boys anywhere?"

The girls began searching for their guy friends when Katelyn informed the others that she had found them.

Luna drove her old Chevy Impala towards Brandon's van and parked right next to the smiling idiots.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally showed up," teased Brent as his friends got out of the Rust Bucket.

"Well, well, well. Look who's still a jerk," Fred shot back to the only Asian of the group.

"Good one, Fred," approved Brent. "Wow. You look nice, Freddie, dear."

"Why, thank you, good sir."

While this exchange happened, Katelyn's outfit came into her older brother's view. A look of approval passed his face when he noticed that her choice in evening ware didn't make her look like a desperate hoe... Then he saw Luna in her attractive apparel.

Brandon's body froze,

"Brandon. Are you alright?" asked his concerned sister.

"What? Oh! Yes. I'm fine. It's just that..." Looking at Luna, Brandon continued his explanation, his expression equivalent to a deer caught in headlights. "It's just that Luna looks absolutely incredible."

A light blush graced Luna's cheeks at her friend's comment."

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself."

Brandon grinned.

"Okay. Break it up, you lovebirds. We've got a party to got to, remember?" Fred teased from the sidelines, an amused look in her dark face.

"Right. A party." Looking at Brandon, Luna asked in a serious manner, "I don't know. Sounds _boring. _What do you think we should do, Den?"

"There's no way out of this one. We'll have to grin and bear it."

Sighing, Luna said with a heavy-heart," Fine. If we must, we must. Come along, Miller! Race you to the beach."

"Oh, you're _so _on, Griffith."

Before anyone could blink, Miller and Griffith were off, running the five-minute trek to the beach, dropping their things (including their sandals) along the way. For that amount of time, Luna thought of only one thing: Don't let Brandon catch her.

The raven-haired teen knew that if Brandon caught up to her she would either be playfully pushed aside or picked up by the seventeen year old male. Luckily Luna made it to the beach first without getting caught.

"Yes! I won!" Luna exclaimed, turning towards Brandon who had just arrived.

"No way. You cheated."

"I did not cheat!" Luna protested.

"Yeah, you did," retorted Brandon

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't. You're just being a sore loser, Brandon."

A mischievous look possessed Brandon's features. "A sore loser, eh?"

Before Luna could retort a comment, her guy friend picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and began heading towards the water.

"I'll show you a sore loser."

"Brandon, no! No! Put me down!" demanded Luna.

"I'm sorry. What was that? I can't hear you over all the noise coming from the party."

"Brandon Jay Miller, I swear if you throw me into the ocean with all those people watching I'll kill you."

Luna noticed that as Brandon carried her to the ocean other party attendants were starting to take notice. Some even went as far as cheering and whistling the stupid boy on.

"What? Did you say something?!" Brandon shouted so loud that people began to laugh and cheer even more. By now, Brandon was entering the salty liquid and Luna was now begging him to bring her back to safety.

"Please, Brandon. Don't do this. I'll tell the others that you beat me in the race."

"As nice as that sounds I'm going to have to decline."

Glancing down at the foam, the desperate teen noticed that the water was almost up to Brandon's chest and very close to her bent knee (she had brought them earlier in order to keep her calves and feet from getting wet).

"Brandon, _please_. Don't throw me in."

"I'm not going to throw you in, Lunatic."

She let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to toss you in."

Luna gasped. "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

"Oh yes I would."

Taking Luna off his shoulder, Brandon held her bridal style, her back arched to keep her body dry.

"Don't even-"

"Three."

"Brandon."

"Two."

"Brandon, so help me, I'll-"

"Three!"

Luna screamed as she went flying through the air and landed in the water, a huge splash marking where she had landed.

After what seemed like an eternity of blindness and panic, Luna's clawed fingers helped her break through the surface. Laughter and applause seemed to be coming from every direction as the scorned woman shook her head dry and wiped her and in eyes so she could see again.

"You jerk!" she screeched at the smiling buffoon. "I'm going to kill you!"

"You'll have to catch me first."

Raising an eyebrow, the very mad and very furious teenager asked, "Is that a challenge?"

Nodding his head, the boy answered, "Yes. I believe that it is."

"Fine," growled Luna. "I accept it."

Before Brandon could get away, Luna splashed a large amount of liquid ammo, making him momentarily blind. Taking this opportunity, Luna lunged at her dead-meat pal, placed her pale hands on his broad, muscular shoulders, and pushed him down, only letting him go when he needed to come up for air.

"What- _cough - _What did I - _cough- _do - _cough, cough-?" _asked the drowned cat with in an innocent voice.

"You embarrassed me in front of everyone _and_ forced me in the water before I wanted in."

"You're mean!"

"You know what they say, 'revenge is a task best done wet. _Mwahahaha!"_

"I take that back. You're _evil_!"

"You know it," said Luna, humor twinkling in her eyes.

Gesturing his hand towards the shore, Brandon proposed a re-match.

"Ah uh. No way. I'm not doing another race," disagreed Luna shaking her head.

"Then what do you want to do? Swim casually back towards civilization?"

"No. I'm takeing a taxi."

"Wha- Umph!" grunted Brandon as Luna landed on his back.

"Miller Taxi, if I may add," said Luna, adjusting her body in order to stay on the swimmer. "To the beach, please. And do not protest!"

"I guess I deserve this, huh?" sighed the cabbie.

A smile graced Luna's face. "That you do. Now, onward!"

~T~R~O~P~

The swim to the shore took a little more time than it took to get where Luna and Brandon had bravely fought in World War Ocean. When they arrived, more claps and cheers greeted the duo.

Placing the birthday girl onto the wet sand, Brandon soon foun out that the tip for his service was a playful shove from his unwanted customer.

"Hey! That wasn't a tip!"

Turning her head sideways, with a look of confusion on her face, Luna stated, "Who ever said I'd give you one?"

Nudging his best girlfriend's arm, Brandon said, "Smart alack."

"Dummy," the curly-haired girl chuckled. "It's a good thing I like you."

"And it's a good thing I can tolerate you."

Luna stuck out her tongue.

~T~R~O~P~

The first two people to meet Luna when she came out of nature's public pool were Fred and Katelyn while Brent went straight for Brandon.

"You know that Brandon was basically flirting with you," said Fred matter-of-factly.

"'Nice that you're alright, Luna' 'Glad you didn't drown, Luna' Gee, Fred. You're such a good friend," said the drenched adolescent sarcastically as she wrung out her side pony.

"I'm happy you're alive," said Katelyn.

Looking at Fred, Luna stated, "Oh, thank you, Lyn. It's good to know that at least one of you cares about my safety and well-being."

Fred rolled her eyes. "Stop being so dramatic. It's not like you died."

"Yet."

"Luna-"

"But I could have," mumbled Luna. "In fact, I might be a ghost. A memory. A gaseous form of what use to be Luna Griffith."

"Please. No you're being melodramatic."

"Me? Melodramatic? Never," said Luna in a shocked tone. "And so what if Brandon flirted with me? We're friends. We have a right to go off on each other."

"By flirting?"

"Oh, and I'm guessing how you and Brent flirt with each other is considered friendship banter?"

Fred glared at Luna with narrowed eyes that read 'shut your mouth'.

Another smile appeared on the ivory-skined female's face.

Sensing the tension, Katelyn blurted out, "There was someone who took a notice to you while you were in the water."

"Yeah, all the guests."

Snapping out of her stare, Fred continued the new conversation. "No. Think of someone other than the other guests."

Taking a moment, Luna began to mentally go through a list of people that she figured would already be at the party.

"I don't know. Fern Green? I know she likes to gossip with people about things."

"No," said Fred.

"Try again," urged Katelyn, a strand of dust-brown hair falling out-of-place.

"Gosh. I don't know. Peter Gatlin?"

"Nope."

"Olivia Newton? I know that she use to have a huge crush on Brandon."

"No," said Fred.

"Well, I don't know. Who?"

The dark-skinned girl sighed in frustration. "Really? Is it truly that hard to figure out?"

"Yes, actually. It is."

"Alistair St. Clair. He took a huge notice in you as in he freaking _noticed_ you."

A disbelieving snort escaped Luna. "Yeah, right."

"It's true" protested Katelyn. "He did."

"Especially when you came out of the water looking like a goddess," added Fred.

"Me?" laughed Luna. "A goddess? Get real."

"Brandon thought you did," answered the green-eyed troublemaker as she lazily studied her freshly manicured nails.

Now it was Luna's turn to glare. "Will you just-"

"Hello," interrupted a smooth accented voice.

The trio froze. Fred was the first to snap out of it.

"Why, hello, _Alistair_."

_Alistair?_

Luna spun around where she stood. Sure enough, Alistair St. Clair, the hottest, most attractive boy around.

"How are you doing?"

"Good. Very good," answered the blonde, his French accent weaving between each letter he spoke. "I actually wanted to come over and how..." Looking at Luna's eyes. Alistair smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Mademoiselle, but I've seemed to have forgotten your name."

_He called me Mademoiselle! _Luna shrieked inside of her mind.

Returning his smile with one of her own, the ecstatic girl answered, "Luna Griffith."

"Luna Griff-ith."

The way her name sounded on Alistair's tongue made Luna want to shriek how sexy her name sounded when pronounced by a French man.

"Are you alright?"

"Ye-yes, I am. My friend and I were just playing around. I didn't get hurt."

Another heart-stopping St. Clair smile made Luna blush an embarrassing shade of red.

"Good. It would be such a shame if a lovely lady like you were injured."

Taking one of the stunned girl's hands. Alistair gently placed his warm luscious lips onto the near-pasty skin. Bringing himself back up, Alistair said, "It was a pleasure meeting you officially, Mademoiselle Griffith."

As Alistair turned and began walking back to his group of friends, Katelyn practically shouted, "It's her birthday today! Whoops." (The last word was only loud enough for the other girls to hear)

Turning around, Alistair called out, "What year?"

"Eighteen," squeaked Luna.

"Eighteen!" answered Fred in a louder voice.

"Happy eighteenth birthday, Luna."

And then he was gone.

Once Alistair had disappeared, Katelyn looked at Luna, her hazel eyes wide with guilt and horror. "I'm soooo sorry, Lunatic. I didn't... I didn't mean to. It just came out of nowhere."

Silence surrounded the friends so long that Katelyn was more than ready for something terrible to happen. Instead, Luna (who had starred in the distance as she absentmindedly stroked her still warm hand) turned to look at her frightened friend, her lips framing a beaming smile.

"Are you kidding, Lyn? That was the best gift anyone has ever given me!"

* * *

**Yes! Oh my gosh. Finally! I finished it. You have no clue how long it took me to finish this. I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**I'd like to give a shout out to all my male readers (you know who you are). I just felt like giving one. Another shout out to my Evie. Thanks so much for your sweet review. It made my day.**

**As for love interests, Derek and Aiden are the two that people want. I know for sure who I want for a possible lover. Not telling you who, though. Even though I have decided who I want you can still send in your opinions. I like it when you tell me what you think. Some reviewers from my other stories have saved my butt for telling me things that I either missed and/or should consider so don't be afraid to tell me.**

**As for my grammar and spelling, I apologize. They are not my strongest talents.**

**I heard that season four will air in January instead of June! I'm sooooo happy!**

**A few days ago, I went with my brother and one of his friends to see the Sea of Monsters. I know, I know. The first movie totally destroyed the book, but I was curious. It was good but it still hurt me to know that they ruined a beautiful masterpiece.**

**Quick question. Does anyone know what color Derek's human eyes are? I heard grey and I think I read somewhere they are green, but I want to be sure if I mention his eyes.**

**I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Something big happens to Luna in chapter four. Any guesses?**

**That's about it.**

**Until next time, see ya later :)**


	4. Bitten

**Yay! I did it. Next chapter is officially up. I don't think this is the best chapter but I think it's pretty decent. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~"Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth." ~ Buddha~**

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Fred. "I can't believe that Alistair St. Clair got everyone to sing to you _and _asked you out!"

"I know!" answered Luna in an equally excited tone.

Almost a half an hour earlier, when everyone was around the bonfire that Denis and some of his friends made, Alistair stood on his feet, cleared his throat, and announced that a certain someone was celebrating their eighteenth birthday.

Luna couldn't believe that she'd heard when the blonde beach god said her name in his sexy French accent and led everyone in singing _Happy Birthday_.

Usually, Luna disliked being the center of attention, but at that moment she forced herself to like the weird puckering tightness of her cheeks and to love the burning feeling of the embarrassing red blush that her face wore.

When the song was over, Alistair came over and asked Luna if she enjoyed his last-minute gift to her. The raven-haired girl gave a sheepish smile and nodded her head as she told him that she did.

Before Alistair re-joined his group he asked Luna if she wanted to go out sometime.

The shocked teen agreed after closing her gaping mouth. The two then exchanged numbers, one of them on the verge of shaking as hard as an earthquake.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Luna Griffith," said Alistair placing another kiss on her ivory hand and leaving the five friends in stunned silence.

Eventually, they broke out of it. Brent began teasing Luna about her new 'boyfriend', and Katelyn and Fred squealed and began talking as fast as arguing squirrels. Brandon, however, remained quiet. He even seemed a bit tense.

Luna asked of he was alright. Brandon responded that he was fine, immediately becoming silent again. Luna could see that Brandon wasn't alright. All she could do was drop it for now and join in her girlfriends' chatter.

Now the three girls were on their way back to the cars to change out of their swimwear and into their soccer clothes.

When they arrived the boys were still missing in action (which the women were grateful for). Luna unlocked her Chevy and switched out her towel and purse for her messenger bag.

Katelyn had a spare set of keys to the Kidnapper Van (the nickname that the Millers came up for the white almost windowless van) so that they didn't have to use the outhouse that was closer to the beach than to the parking lot.

Taking turns, the girls changed out of their swimsuits and into their sports bras, t-shirts, and shorts. When the last teen was done, the boys arrived.

"You ready for some football!?" shouted Brent in an all too excited voice.

"You mean soccer?" said Fred.

"No, I meant football."

"Whatever."

"You didn't answer me."

"What?"

"You didn't answer my question. Yes you are or no you are not."

Rolling her green eyes, Fred playfully punched Brent in the stomach.

"OW! The _pain!_ The _pain!_ I think I'm dyeing. Good-bye, cruel, cruel world!" Brent cried dramatically.

"Drama Queen. Come on. Let's go. I'm itching for some ball time."

Getting into their rides, the five of them drove off into the night, leaving behind whoever was still partying like their was no tomorrow.

~T~R~O~P~

Ten minutes later, the friends arrived at their destination: a small clearing big enough for a half-field game of soccer. The path that led to the clearing took a total of four to five minutes of travel time. Trees surrounded the spot and if you looked up at the sky you could see a patch of it framed by wooden fingers and green leaves.

As soon as they were at the clearing, the teenagers began setting up portable camping lanterns to make two goals. A couple of lights sat across from each other to indicate the center of the field. It wasn't a lot but it was enough to allow the players to see where they were going.

"Okay, kids. Gather 'round!" called Fred once the last light was in place.

"Who died and made _you _leader?" questioned Luna.

"No one. I'm just awesome at bossing people around."

"You got that right," said Brent.

"Alright, listen up. We need to decide teams," continued Fred as if she hadn't heard Brent.

"I think Brandon and Luna should be one team," suggested Brent.

"No. That's alright. We don't have to," protested Brandon.

Everyone stared at the tall male. Usually Brandon didn't care who was on his team.

"Oh, come on, Den. You know you want Luna on your team," argued Katelyn.

"She _is _the birthday girl so that means that she's an automatic lucky charm,"added Fred.

"Believe me. You'll be needing all the luck you can get if you don't want me to cream you."

"Then I'll be on your team so you won't 'cream' me, Brent."

"Okay. I guess it'll be boys verses girls." A devious smile graced Fred's dark face. "I love it. Two against three. Come on, Lyn. Luna. Let's beat them to an unrecognizable pulp."

But as the enemies separated, Luna couldn't help but wonder if Brandon was mad at her for talking to Alistair and if he was, why?

~T~R~O~P~

Fred was voted goalie, Katelyn offense, and Luna as defense.

Once everyone was in place, Fred shouted, "Go!" and the game began.

As soon as the ball was put in play, everything became intense. Katelyn transformed into a tough, yet graceful, athlete as she and Brent danced together with their feet.

Luna's attention was set on the black and white ball that she and the others had lovingly named Cowbelle, brown gaze never leaving the object.

Both Fred and Brandon studied Cowbelle like hawks awaiting their prey as they committed to defending their netless goals.

Other than a competitive drive, Brent remained Brent.

Four minutes into the game, Brent attempted to score but failed when Fred dive-bomed the ball and threw it back into the field ("You'll never win when Fred Samuelson's goalie!")

Twenty-five minutes in, the score was 4 to 7 (boys). Twelve minutes later it was 8 to 9 (still boys). During this, the players stopped a couple of times to catch their breath and re-hydrate.

When the score was finally tied, after a total of forty-five minutes of play time, it was decided that whoever scored the next goal won the game.

With sweaty brows and determined spirits, male and female set their eye on the prize: ice cream courtesy of the losing team. At that moment, nothing seemed more intense than five hot and hungry teens.

Luna felt her time to shine when she saw Brent coming towards her, Katelyn a few paces behind as the small girl struggled to keep up. Heading towards the Asian, Luna extended her right leg and kicked with all her might while bumping her hip against the enemy's side.

"Hey!" said Brent from the ground as Cowbelle sailed into the woods.

"Opps. Sorry," chuckled Luna. "Guess I don't know my own strength.

Brent glared at Luna from the ground. "Oh don't give me that look. I'll go and get the ball to make it up to you, alright?"

"Fine with me."

After helping Brent back on his feet, Luna grabbed her iPhone from her purse and made her way into the woods the others watching until she was concealed by branches and leaves.

~T~R~O~P~

"Wow. The ball went further than I thought," said Luna as she continued searching for the inanimate object.

Luna felt like she had searched for all eternity and she still hadn't found what she was looking for. Not even a trace of its whereabouts gave it away.

"Here, Cowbelle! _Heeerrrreee _girl!" called the raven-haired girl. "Great. I'm calling out for something that can't answer me."

_Crack!_

Luna froze. Something had made a sound and Luna had a feeling it didn't come from her. Nervous, Luna continued the search. The sooner she found the ball and returned to the others the better.

Not long after, a flash caught Luna's attention. Bringing her cell back around, Luna moved it back and forth until she discovered what it was.

A sigh of great relief escaped Luna. "Cowbelle! Thank goodness it's you." Walking up to the pine it sat under, Luna picked up the scuffed toy and hugged it like it was a lost puppy. "Don't you ever run away from us again, young lady. Come on. Let's head-"

Another loud snap echoed throughout the woods, scaring a few birds into flight and making itself known. Startled, Luna turned around heart beating rapidly against her chest. Whatever the noise was came from nearby.

Luna shakily lifted her phone and moved it around the area. She found nothing other than bushes and trees. Bringing the electronic back to her side, Luna took a deep breath.

_It was probably just a harmless animal._

Looking down at the ball, Luna said, "Let's-"

_SNAP!_

If the last sound was close this one was even closer. Slowly, ever so slowly, Luna turned around, breath caught in her throat, Apple device dimly lighting the area as it went on sleep mode. That's when she saw it, the same thing she had seen all those weeks ago. A pair of glowing red eyes. Only this time it had a face and that were faintly outlined.

Luna screamed as it growled and lunged at her. It bit Luna. A searing pain possessed the young woman's body, so painful that Luna let out another blood-curdling shriek.

Everything else seemed to happen in a blur. Somehow she had escaped. Somehow she had made it back to the clearing where her friends stared at her.

A sharp gasp escaped Katelyn, the brunette's hazel gaze looking at Luna's torso area. Glancing down at her side, Luna noticed something staining her grey shirt. Luna placed a pale hand on the spot and brought it back in front of her face. Something warm and red was on her skin.

_Blood. _

The next thing the adolescent knew, she was on the ground. Luna could hear her friends screaming, their voices full of panic.

_"Oh my gosh!"_

_"Luna!"_

_"Lunatic!"_

_"Call 911!"_

_"Oh, no! Nonononono!"_

The last thing Luna saw was the moon, shining down on all the chaos before the world became black.

~T~R~O~P~

_"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" cried Luna in fright. "DADDY!"_

_Luna's father came rushing into her room, fear and concern in his eyes. "Luna, what's wrong?"_

_"The monsters were trying to get me, Daddy. They were going to eat me," cried the five-year old, tears forming in her gaze._

_The young girl's dad felt his fear be replaced with a need to comfort his small child as she began to noisily cry, her body shaking like a leaf in the breeze._

_Going up to her bed, Luna's father sat next to his daughter, and took the toddler in his arms. "Shh. There, there, love. Nothing's going to get you. The monsters are not real. They're not going to hurt you. Shh. You're safe now. Shh."_

_Luna berried herself in her father's chest, hands gripping his shirt as she began to calm down. Once she was done crying, Luna asked, "Please tell me a story, Daddy. Please?"_

_Her father, now relieved that his only child was feeling a bit better now, agreed. "Alright. What would you like to hear?"_

_The five-year old thought for a while before shyly saying, "I don't know. You choose."_

_Her parent chuckled. It took him longer to figure out what to tell her. Eventually, he began._

_"Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Silene with hair was the color of silver and eyes that shined brighter than the stars and every day she play on her own because her father never allowed her to see the outside world because he was afraid that someone would steal his only child and keep the girl's loveliness all to themselves._

_"Because Silene was held captive by her protective father she would constantly feel lonely for all she wanted was a friend. Many years later, Silene decided to sneak out of her home and search for a companion. _

_"Silene waited until her father was in a deep sleep before she left and headed off to the forest. When Silene entered the woods it was twilight so it allowed her to see. The girl was immediately filled with awe and wonder at its greatness for all she knew of it was the view from her window and the garden she always played in._

_"Eventually, night fell and since the moon did not yet exist, Silene became lost, cold, and frightened. After hours of useless searching for a way back home, Silene found shelter underneath an oak tree and began to cry in dispair._

_"No living creature heard poor Silene for all were asleep, except for one: a wolf. The wolf, who had excellent night vision, found the girl and asked her what was wrong. Silene, having heard, but not seen, the wolf, answered 'I was searching the woods in hopes of finding a new friend but then it became dark and I became terribly lost.'_

_"The wolf felt pity for Silene and offered to help her find her way home since he was the only one who could see. Silene eagerly agreed and grabbed a fist full of fur to help her follow him._

_"Not long before dawn, the wolf had returned Silene home. Because it was just light enough for Silene to see, she now knew who he savior was. Everyone she knew constantly told her how dangerous wolves were and how heartless they could be. She knew she should feel fear, but she didn't. How could something so cruel be so good? _

_"Silene thanked the wold and asked how she could ever repay him. The wolf simply asked for her to return tomorrow night so they could meet again. The girl agreed, more than happy to return to her rescuer._

_"For three years, Silene slipped away at night after her father went to sleep to meet the wolf. During this time, Silene slowly grew into an even more beautiful young woman and she and the wolf became close friends and eventually they both feel deeply in love with each other._

_"One evening, Silene and the wolf vowed to run away together to the furthest ends of the earth and start a life together. Everything was perfect, but it didn't last forever for Silene's father had learned from a servant of his that Silene had left in the dead of night more than once after he had gone to bed._

_"Her father, curious as to why Silene did such a thing, planed to follow his daughter._

_"The night Silene and the wolf were to run away, her father pretended to be asleep before following her into the forest. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Silene's father, hidden behind some bramble bushes, watched as she and her betrothed met, both prepared to leave behind the life they knew to begin a new one._

_"Seeing how in love with each other they were made him furious and afraid. The wolf was stealing her from him! The thought was unbearable to the poor parent. It was then that he decided that something had to be done to prevent this event._

_"Silene's father reviled himself, striking fear into the hearts of the caught. Silene begged her father to leave the wolf alone but it was like she was talking to a deaf man._

_"Now, the reason her father could see so well was because he had magical powers and knew how to cast spells. He came up with a plan to make sure that no one would ever be able to steal his daughter._

_"Faster than lightning, the man cast a permanent spell on Silene that trapped her in the sky. Satisfied, Silene's father left the heart-broken wolf alone to his misery."_

_"That's so sad," said Luna._

_Poor wolf and Silene. Her father was so cruel. Luna was thankful that her own father wouldn't do such a thing to her if she ever loved someone._

_"Yes, it is. But there was one thing Silene's father couldn't take away from them: the wolf's loyalty and love for Silene._

_"Every night the wolf would sit alone in the woods and cry out to his beloved until one day she answered him. Since Silene was so far away she had to say a message so loud that it had to be a big deal._

_"One night, while the wolf cried out to Silene, she sent a cry of her own. Silene shinned a light so bright that it shinned and illuminated the dark. The wolf was so happy that all he could do to show his glee was to sing it out loud. This is why wolves howl at the moon and how the moon came to be."_

_"Because of their love, right?"_

_Luna's father shook his head. "No, sweetheart. The reason there is a moon and the singing of wolves is _because_ of love and how if you truly care that much about someone you won't let anything that tries and separates you from them stop you from loving each other. Now rest, my moon. It's getting late."_

_That was the last thing Luna heard before falling asleep._

~T~R~O~P~

Luna woke up drowsy. The first thing her dizzy mind was able to register was the strange feeling one gets when something feels different.

For starters, there was something in her arm. Another thing that was off was all the noise. For all she knew she could be in the middle of Times Square.

When the raven-haired girl opened her eyes she was taken aback by the extreme clarity of her surroundings. Everything seemed bright: the walls, the floor, the television... It was like someone had put a pair of glasses for the seeing on Luna. Even the scents of the room seemed stronger.

The eighteen year old could smell vile vomit as if it were in her lap, decaying bodies as if the corpses were all piled in her room, lukewarm food as if it was near her head. It was all too much. _Too much!_

Luna felt like there was something heavy on top of her chest, her breath increasing in volume in speed.

What happened to her? Where was she? Where were her friends? Where was Ariel? Where was _Mom?_

A cool hand pressed against her cheek.

"Hey, baby. How are you?"

_Mom!_

Tears began to fall down Luna's sweaty face as she grabbed her mother in a hug and buried herself into her like she did when she was six. "Mom!" she cried. "Mom!"

"Shh. It's alright, sweetie. Shh. It's alright," said Mrs Griffith as her eldest sobbed into her clothes.

When she was done, Luna asked, "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You were attacked by something and your friends didn't know what else to do but bring you here. Oh, Luna. They thought you were going to die."

A hospital made sense. No wonder she could smell and hear some of those things.

"They did?"

Mom nodded her head, black locks falling out-of-place. "Fred was practically freaking out. Brent didn't know what to do he was so panicked. Brandon was so afraid for you. He held and carried you until they arrived at the ER."

"What about Katelyn? How's she?"

"Oh, Katelyn. Bless her heart. I knew she was afraid but she was the only one who seemed to be able to pull herself together. She basically took charge of getting you medical treatment. She was the one who called and told me what happened. I was so afraid. I thought I'd lost you."

Luna thought of one other person, someone who would be just as scared, maybe even more, than her mother.

"Where's Ariel? Is she alright? Did anyone tell her what happened?"

"Ariel's fine. She's with your friends in the waiting room. Your sister knows some of what happened but not everything. We don't need to give the poor child nightmares for the rest of her life."

A moment of silence passed between the two Griffiths. It was Mom who broke it, "Listen, Luna. I have to tell you something. Something I should have told you long ago." Luna's mother didn't say anything for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and continuing on. "I know what attacked you."

"Huh?"

"The thing that attacked you. It bit you, didn't it?"

"Ye-yes. I think so. I mean, yes, I know it did. Why? Could they tell what it was by the teeth marks?"

A whimper escaped her mother. "Oh, gosh."

"Mom? What's wrong? Do I have something they can't cure... Oh, no. Please tell me I don't have rabies. I don't want to get shot with twenty needles."

Luna's mother didn't look at her daughter. Instead she was gazing at the ground.

"Come on, Mom. If I have rabies they can stop it before it spreads. I'll be good in no time."

"No. You don't have rabies. They don't know what bit you either. Not really."

"Well, what do they think it was?"

"A large dog or... wolf."

"A wolf? That seems impossible. Maybe it was a dog."

"Luna. Did you see anything unusual about the thing that bit you?"

The teen's mind immediately remembered the glowing red eyes that she'd seen more than once. Should she tell her? She didn't want to but the look her mom was giving her, scared and terrified, made her chose to say the last thing she wanted to admit. "Yes. I saw... I saw... A pair of... red eyes... Glowing red eyes."

Of what Luna saw of her mother's odd reaction only mere seconds ago this current one was even worse.

"No. Nonononono. I didn't want this. You didn't get a choice. That... that... He took away your life."

"Mom, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this. Mom!"

Luna's mother's pitiful sobs abruptly stopped. Brown eyes met chocolate eyes. Whatever was going on had just become serious.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go to that party. I should have told you everything."

"Mom, what are you talking about? What should you have told me?"

The sound of nails tapping against tile echoed across the room. Looking towards the door way, Luna felt her very being freeze. There standing in the door way was a fierce woman with a don't-piss-me-off attitude with dark hair, brown eyes, and bare feet that had the longest, most disgusting nails Luna had ever seen. But it wasn't the woman who made Luna's eyes widen in disbelief and shock. It was the blind man she had her arm hooked around, guiding him into the room.

The man had the same brown hair and stubble cheeks that Luna had kissed good-bye almost eight years ago.

"Dad?"

"Well, hello, Luna. I'd say it's nice to see you again, but, as you've probably noticed, I can't."

* * *

**GASP! Luna's dad's back. What's going to happen now? Well, we'll just have to wait and see :)**

**Sorry if some of the chapter didn't make sense. I'm not good with action, fast paced scenes. I'm not gifted with excellent grammar and spelling either.**

**What did you think of the chapter? Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask me and don't worry about offending me if you saw something that's so unbearably wrong. **

**I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Well, untill next time, see you later :)**


	5. Forced

**Hello. Sorry it's taken so long to finish this. I felt depressed last weekend and needed to sleep. After that I felt a thousand times better! Please forgive me for anything that doesn't make sense in this chapter. I wanted it to get done. The ending is kind of... awkward. Sorry 'bout that. Chapter five basically talks about some history for the show and the original bits that I made up. Now, without further ado, I give you the next chapter of The Rites of Passage.**

**Please forgive me of any spelling or grammar errors. It's a problem that I'm trying to fix :(**

* * *

**"If you're in a bad situation, don't worry it'll change. If you're in a good situation, don't worry it'll change." ~John A. Simone, Sr.**

"I thought I told you to wait outside until she was ready," Mom deadpanned, brown eyes full of annoyance.

A smirk crossed Deucalion's face as he answered, "You were taking longer than needed, Maryann. Besides, Luna will never be ready for what needs to be said."

Mama Griffith stood from her seat, anger possessing her features. "Of course she'll never be ready! She's only a child, Deucalion! What the heck were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking," said Deucalion, his face angled towards his wife as if he could still see her, "that Luna has waited long enough. She deserves to know the truth, which you seemed to have failed to do."

"She was to be told the truth when she turned eighteen! That was our agreement," retorted Mom.

"Which you've failed to do. Luna's eighteen and you still haven't told her."

"I _was_ telling her before you interrupted me," growled the very cross mother.

"My humble apologies, dear."

"Oh, so now you regret breaking the deal we made eighteen years ago? Let me tell you something, _darling._ Remember that _specific _part of the deal that you just broke? It became void the moment you left us!"

"Yes, I recall that night quite well. And, as you have pointed out, the agreement we made after our daughter was born has indeed become void, therefore making it nonexistent and giving me the right to do whatever I deem right."

Luna's mom opened her mouth to give a retorting comment but immediately closed it when she realized that Deucalion was right. "You have some nerve to still do this, Deucalion. Luna should have been given a choice before you did this to her. You could have at least honored that, for Luna's sake."

The room became silent, but only for a moment. Deucalion broke it by saying, "Ah, yes. I understand why you feel this way, Maryann. Which is why I didn't do it."

"Excuse me?" said Luna's mother, her glare fixed on Deucalion.

"I said that I didn't bite her. Someone else did, a member of my Pack."

If Luna thought her mother couldn't be anymore pissed then she already was, she was wrong. Marryann Griffith's whole being was made of pure and utter outrage.

"You sneaky little snake! How could you?! You allowed for another member of your Pack to do this to her. For all I care, _you _were the one who did this to my baby," Mom snarled.

"Let's agree to disagree, Maryann," replied Luna's father smoothly.

For a fleeting second, Luna thought her mother would scream and attack her father, but the look Mom had passed. Shifting her hate-filled gaze from the blind man to the bizarre women standing next to her husband, orbs of chocolate beginning to boil in rage at the sight of the smug mystery woman.

"I see you've made a new friend." Mom's attention zeroed back in on Dad. "Is she the one who did this to Luna?"

Deucalion nodded his head. "Yes, Kali was to one who bit Luna."

A million nasty words crossed Mrs Griffith's face as she slowly brought her gaze back to Kali. "I'll never forgive you for this, Deucalion."

Luna could tell that the words were meant for two other people as well: Kali and herself. Why would Mom feel remorse towards everyone in the room besides Luna?

From all that her parents could be talking about, Luna ruled out the possibility that her father was having an affair with Kali. It certainly didn't sound like they were talking about adultery. In fact, it sounded like something bigger than grownups cheating on each other. What that was Luna couldn't figure out.

"Um, if it's not much of a bother, could someone _please _tell me what the heck is going on," stated Luna, drawing three pairs of eyes on to her.

"Of course. That's the reason that I'm here," answered her father's British voice. "Kali, would you be so kind to lead me to a chair? My feet are... quite sore."

Nodding her head, the bare-foot woman led Deucalion to a seat next to Luna's bed, helping him settle in once they reached it. Luna's mom continued to stare at her husband, disgust clear in her features.

"Thank you, my dear. Now, I believe that you deserve some answers to what really happened last night."

"Yes, that would be nice," agreed Luna, curious about what her father had to say.

"Do you remember what attacked you, Luna?"

"Not really. I heard that the doctors and staff thinks that it was a wolf or a dog. Dog I can see, but a _wolf_? That seems very unlikely, especially here."

A chuckle escaped the man. "They're closer than I expected. What do you think attacked you?"

"Leave her alone, she's just woken up," said Luna's mother.

"I believe that I asked Luna a question, not you."

"Don't do this, Deucalion. You already took away her choice, don't take away her life, too."

"Maryann-"

"We made an agreement. We agreed to give her a choice, not make it for her," Luna's mother practically whispered in defeat.

Luna blinked as she stared at both her parents before answering honestly, "I- I don't know what bit me."

Deucalion smiled before continuing on. "Exactly. You wouldn't know what it was. You haven't been told everything about our world." Leaning slightly forward, Luna's father said, "The thing that bit you was neither dog nor wolf."

"Then what was it?"

Her father's smile seemed to have grown bigger in size as if what he was about to say brought him great delight. "You, my dear, were bitten by a werewolf."

A great laugh escaped Luna. A werewolf? That's ridiculous. Werewolves don't exist. Besides, if they did, that meant that she was one, too.

"Come on, a werewolf? That's impossible. They only exist in stories, not real life."

Mixed reactions filled the room from Luna's response. Mother looked horrified, a look of sadness and regret traced her features. Kali look annoyed as she rolled her dark eyes as if to say, "Really, kid? Way to piss me off." Deucalion, however, wore a poker face.

"How's your wound. Luna?" asked her father.

Caught off-guard by his words, Luna answered, "My wou- Hey! What gives?" gasped Luna when Kali walked up to her bedside, pulled down the covers, and swiftly peeled off the dirty bandage that covered the stitched area.

"Look at your injury," demanded Deucalion.

Now curious, Luna glanced down at her side only to find herself confused and at a loss for words. There was hardly anything to prove that Luna was injured. No scars, no fresh blood, no stitches (which Luna found strange, considering how serious her wound was), nothing.

Instead, Luna's pale skin looked even paler and new, the white cloth was covered with a few specks of dry, dark blood.

Not sure if her eyes were deceiving her, the raven-haired girl gently touched the area with tentative fingers. What was she doing in a hospital if her condition wasn't serious? More importantly, why wasn't she stitched up and in pain when she had obviously been severely harmed only mere hours ago.

"How-" breathed Luna, still looking at her healthy body.

"Because," answered her father, "you're a werewolf."

Luna felt a wave of horror pass corse through her veins. Dad had taken off his black glasses, reviling not a dull pair of blue eyes but glowing red orbs... The same colored eyes that had haunted her for weeks.

"And so am I."

~T~R~O~P~

"You're going to have to do better than that," sneered Kali, Deucalion's second in command, while Luna lied face-down on the filthy ground.

Luna glared up at her 'teacher', a look of rage in her chocolate gaze.

"You haven't seen all of me, yet," Luna growled.

Faster than lightning, the eighteen year old swung her leg around, aiming for Kali's ankle. Unfortunately, Luna missed when the evil woman leaped into the air, giving Luna only seconds to get back on her feet.

The teen had just enough time to get away, back up, and make her next move before Kali landed. Luna leapt at the brunette, twisting their bodies as vicious growls escaped their throats.

Eventually, Kali halted their violent dance, freezing their arms just above their heads, muscles trembling from the tension, nails piercing skin.

"What? Is that _all _you've got, Omega?" taunted Kali, a smug grin on her lips.

"Maybe," grunted Luna, her eyes locked with Kali's.

"Oh, come on, weakling. I've seen pups fight better than you."

_Here she goes again._

If there was one thing the she-devil enjoyed, it was jeering people on. Luna knew plenty of fellow classmates back home with Kali's hobby. They just didn't annoy or tick Luna off as much as this cruel individual.

"You better watch that you're saying, Kali. Your mouth could get you into a lot of trouble someday."

Snarling, Kali lunged towards Luna only to be sent flying when the teenager flung the older she-wolf flying across the floor until she hit her head on a nearby wall.

The injured didn't get a chance to respond when her attacker took advantage of her position, trapping Kali so she was unable to escape.

Luna placed her long, sharp nails against her prisoner's neck skin, grazing it enough to show that she had the ability to slash her throat at any given point.

"Game. Over," Luna said in a dead-pan tone, signaling the end of the lesson.

The clapping of hands echoed across the vast area, grabbing the attention of both females. A man, who wore black glasses, stood only feet from them, an impressed look upon his face.

"Well done, ladies. Well done," he said in an English accent. "You've come a long way since you first began, Luna."

Luna's gaze narrowed, a thousand inappropriate comments racing through her mind. Instead of one of her prefered retorts, she settled with, "Like I had a choice."

"Now, let's not be rash, sweetheart."

"Yeah, you're right. Why should I hate you for takeing my life away just so you could fulfill a vow you and my mom made forever ago? It's not like I had friends that I cared about or a college that I wanted to go to," retorted Luna as she got off of Kali and began marching away from the other adults.

"Luna, darling, aren't you forgetting something?" said her father, causing Luna to stop in her tracks.

Slowly, Luna turned around, her eyes full of annoyance and hate.

_No, _Luna wanted to say, _I'm not forgetting that you're selfish and the jerk who ruined everything. _But she didn't. Instead, the reluctant teen walked back to the Alpha as she fumed on the inside. The last thing she wanted to do was guide her parent to their car (which they hardly ever used) and drive it back to _his _place (Luna refused to acknowledge his apartment as _their _home) for the night.

When Luna reached Deucalion, she hooked her arm around his and sarcastically answered, "Of course not, _father._ How could I _ever _forget about you?"

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Luna could she Kali wearing her usual self-righteous look.

_What I wouldn't give to punch that pretty-ugly face of hers._

Luna attempted to ignore Kali as her father reminded his comrade, "Make sure that _nothing _goes wrong while we're gone."

Kali gave a barely noticable nod.

"I'd hate for something bad to happen, wouldn't you agree, Luna?"

"Sure. Whatever," replied Luna emptilly

She could care less if something happened to the Pack while they were away from the evening. All Luna wanted to do was go and get whatever little sleep she had left before the next morning.

~T~R~O~P~

As soon as the father and daughter arrived back at his Pent House, Luna led Deucalion where he wanted to be before heading to the room she slept in.

After slamming the door behind her, Luna immediately began peeling off her dirty, sweaty clothes as she wandered to the shower (one of the perks of living in a luxurious prison was having a bathroom all to one's self).

When she was done, Luna brushed and pulled her outrageously curly hair up into a high pony-tail and (after drying off) pulled on a pair of flannel pants, a tank-top, and some fuzzy socks before crawling into bed.

As Luna laid under the egg-white sheets, her mind began to vent as it thought about the recent past.

It had been almost two months since she was attacked and bitten by the mysterious creature (which turned out to be Kali). While at the hospital, her parents explained everything. Where her father had been, what he'd been doing, who she really was.

Turns out, the reason her dad had been missing for almost eight years was because of something that happened shortly after he lost his sight. During that time, Deucalion learned how to cope and fight with his disability. Eventually, he found other Alphas who were willing to form an Alpha pack together, which Deucalion lead.

Before all of this, when Luna was only hours old, her parents made a vow that they would tell their child everything when she was eighteen and give her the choice to either choice to stay mortal or become a werewolf if she didn't show the traits that Deucalion's kind had. When they became pregnant with Ariel, they made the same agreement.

Over the course of the following twenty-four hours, Luna's life had changed drastically.

One of the things added to Luna's list of I Hate My Life was being forced to leave the familiar town of Mendocino to the foreign land of Beacon Hills that took four to five hours to get to. There, she was to learn the ways of a werewolf.

Of course, being a teenager/young adult, Luna didn't want to go ("No way. I grew up here. I'm not leaving. Especially during my senior year"). But no matter how hard or how much she resisted or fought, Luna had to move in with her father.

Luna expected her mother to be on her side; she was, after all, just as upset about the situation as Luna was. But she wasn't.

"As much as I hate this," admitted Mom, "I agree that you should go with your father. I can't teach you everything you need to know, no matter how much I want to."

And just like that, Luna was forced to leave everything behind.

Before seven that morning, Luna was checked out of the doctors' care and taken home to pack.

When Luna's friends learned of this, they became just as unwilling ("They can't make you do anything! You're an adult be law"). In the end they lost just as much as Luna had only minutes ago.

"We'll miss you," said Fred, hugging Luna cautiously, afraid of hurting Luna more than she already was. "Come back and visit us or we'll hunt you down and hang you by your ears."

Ariel, however, took the news even worse. The seven-year old kept questioning Luna whether she hated her or not.

"No," replied Luna, shocked by her baby sister's words. "I don't hate you, Mermaid. Dad just wants me to come and visit him for a while. I won't be gone long. I promise."

"Doesn't Dad want to see me, too?"

"Of course he does, but he needs to spend some time with me first," reassured Luna, not knowing what was true and what was false about the statement. "Here. I want you to keep this little guy while I'm gone." Luna grabbed the stuffed wolf she's gotten for her birthday. "I need you to keep an eyes on him while I'm away. He'll be awful lonely if he comes with me."

Ariel stared at the fluffy toy before taking it. What Ariel did next was totally unexpected.

The seven-year old untied the sky-blue bow from the animal's neck and tied it around Luna's wrist.

"So you won't forget about me," Ariel whispered.

The final good-bye before Luna's departure was the hardest. She was leaving everything she knew and loved behind: friends, family, Bernerd, the diner she and her group hung out at, the date she was to have with her major crush, Alistair, the sea... Her whole life was gone. No. _Stolen_. And all because of one impossible bite.

Luna closed her eyes, a heavy sigh escaping her lips. She tried to fall asleep but the time she had spent for a majority of her summer overtook her mind.

When Luna had first arrived at Beacon Hills, Kali and Deucalion took her to an old abandoned bank where she was immediately trained. The poor teen had to indoer whatever Deucalion told his Pack to teach her.

Luna's main philosophers were her father and Kali. Kali taught her how to fight while the main Alpha told his daughter about their world and filled her in on parts of their family history that she didn't know. On top of all that, Deucalion tought Luna how to control herself, how to use the senses and weaknesses to her advantage.

Even though their were many horrible things that Luna was shown, the most horrifying memory she had was being shut inside a dark, cold, and lonely room with only a crack big enough to allow enough moonlight in when she was about to shift under a full moon or any other time.

They only let the terrified girl go when she had full control over her body only a few short weeks ago.

Out of all the positive things that had happened during Luna's stay with the Alphas was when her father told her that she was enrolled in Beacon Hills High School. When Luna had heard this, she froze where she stood, a puzzled look upon her face.

"What?" she had asked in disbelief.

Luna was convinced that Deucalion was messing with her, trying to get her hopes up only to crush them underneath his foot.

"I said that you'll be attending Beacon Hills High School next Monday. You have ears, Luna. Trust what they tell you."

"But... How? Why?"

"Don't you want to finish what you started?" asked Deucalion, an eyebrow raised towards his hairline.

"Yes, I do. But, I didn't think you wanted me to go. What made you change your mind about keeping me under close watch?"

"There never was any mind to be changed, Luna. Your mother did, however, point out and convince me to allow you to finish school. I know that you've always been fond of your education, even as a little girl. The only reason why I wouldn't allow you to go is if you still had to better control your... abilities. You won't be the only member of this pack continuing school."

"Let me guess. Ethan and Aiden?"

"Precisely. And, as for the "close watch" that you seem to be paranoid about, relax. No one will be examining your every move."

Luna fought the urge to roll her eyes and say something like _Yeah, sure. Keep saying that, bud. _She didn't want to lose the rare opportunity to escape from her father's clutches.

"You really mean it? You'll let me go to school?"

"If you keep your promise to not run away and go into hiding. Then you'll lose it. I do, however, understand that there will be the rare occasion or two where you'll be gone longer than need be. And don't forget, you'll still be expected to spend some time with the Pack."

"Dad, I'm a Pack Omega. Omegas hardly do _anything _with their pack," added Luna.

A light chuckle escaped Deucalion. "Yes, that's true. But you are my daughter. I want you to be considered as a member of this Pack. Sometimes that means doing things that need to be done."

"Will this be often?"

"No. But, like I said, you'll need to do things with the Pack every now and again."

In the following days, Luna came to accept that her father did in fact mean what he meant. The feeling of constantly being watched became little to none. Luna was so accustomed to doing what the Alphas forced her to do that the thought of being free to do almost anything she wanted was overwhelming and welcomed.

Rolling on her side, Luna erased all thought from her mind and eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

~T~R~O~P~

A light buzzing came from Luna's bedside dresser, waking her up. Sitting up, Luna hit the snooze button on her cell before bringing her arms above her head in a stretch.

When Luna's foggy mind finally caught up to her, she remembered what today meant: senior year. Excitement and giddiness possessed the eighteen year old at the thought of the first day of what little freedom she was allowed.

Getting up, Luna shuffled her way to the walk-in closet and picked out the first outfit she saw. After putting it on, she went to the bathroom to finish up. When she had pulled her hair up into a messy bun, and applied the little-to-none make up she usually adorned she grabbed her bags and began to quietly make her way out the front door, praying that she didn't meet anyone along the last person she wanted to see on such a wonderful day was-

"Have a good day, love."

_Him._

Turning her head towards where he stood, Luna said, "Fine."

Opening the door, Luna exited through the gateway and closed the wooden barrier behind her.

~T~R~O~P~

Luna knew that she was most likely walking to school since her father didn't trust her with taking the car. If she was to earn the keys to his SUV she needed to play nice, gain his trust, reassure him that she wouldn't do something stupid like drive half-way to Canada.

Until then, she would either walk or take the bus. Lame. But what other option did she have?

On her way down to the lobby, the elevator she was on stopped. The silver doors sluggishly opened, reveling a pretty girl around Luna's age with brown hair and eyes.

"Hey," said the girl when she noticed Luna who was leaning against the wall, one of her tight-covered legs crossed over the other, arms crossed against her chest.

"Hi," answered Luna as the ride down continued on.

"So, how long have you lived here?" asked the girl, trying to make small talk with Luna.

"Not long. A little less than a moth. You?"

"Same. In this building, I mean."

"What do you mean?"

"I moved to Beacon Hills just before my sophomore year. My family and I lived in a house a few miles from here."

This caught Luna's interest. "So you're the new kid in town?"

"Well, I was. I'm kind of just getting recognized as another member of this town." The girl glanced at Luna's backpack and purse. "Are you a high school student?"

"Yeah. I am."

"What year?"

"Senior. You?"

"Junior."

"Really? You look older than that."

"Yeah, well, I was held back a year because we moved around a lot. I'd be a senior too if we just stayed longer one place."

"That sucks," said Luna, meaning what she said.

"It's no big deal. I'm fine with it. It's just the age thing that I'm uncomfortable with," answered the girl after shrugging her shoulders.

"Let me guess. You're either seventeen going on eighteen or eighteen."

"Seventeen going on eighteen. What's your age?"

"Just turned eighteen in July."

"A summer baby. Must be nice," said the girl a brief look of envy on her face.

"It is," replied Luna, a small smile briefly on her lips.

The elevator dinged before sliding open, allowing the teens to exit.

"Which school do you go to?" asked the pretty girl, walking alongside Luna.

"Beacon Hills High."

"Me too! Do you want a ride? I have to pick up a friend before I head that way," offered the girl.

Luna felt a great wave of relief pass over her. It was like God was smiling down on her today.

"Sure. I'd like that. It's better than walking, by far."

The girl gave a soft chuckle. "I'm Allison, by the way. What's your's?"

"Luna."

A smile graced Allison's features. "Ready to go? I'm parked a couple of feet from the entrance."

"Yes, I am. So, who's this friend of yours that needs a ride?" asked Luna as they walked outside.

"Her name's Lydia. She's in my year."

"Wonderful. Can't wait to meet her," said Luna.

"I'd like to see if you feel the same way once you talk with her."

"Is she that bad?" asked Luna, head tipped as Allison unlocked her vehicle.

"No, not really. She's just one of those people who you have to get use to."

"Great," sighed Luna as Allison started the engine and began the drive to Lydia's place.

~T~R~O~P~

On their way over to pick up Lydia, Luna and Allison talked about their summer... Well, Allison did while Luna shared only the... normal parts of her vacation.

Allison and her father spent a majority of the break in France as a way to help them recover from her mother's death.

Luna felt horrible. If she lost her mom she'd go insane. Luna's mother was the one person who actually took care of Luna when she needed to act like her age.

When it was the black-haired teen to share what she did during summer break she talked about spending time with her friends, going to the beach for afternoon swims, working at her mother's guns and ammo store, watching Disney movies with Ariel, jogs with Bernerd, and what she did on her birthday. The last thing she added was when her parents decided to have Luna move in with her father for a while. Luna left out the part about getting bit by a werewolf and being trained and treated like an unstable animal for basically a whole month.

It felt nice, having someone around her age to talk to. Luna didn't expect or even have the desire to make new friends but Allison Argent was making her reconsider her options. Deucalion did say that she'd be allowed to do more things now that she was better trained; why shouldn't Luna befriend a person or two?

Eventually, they came across a fancy house. Allison pulled her car up the perfectly clean driveway that was framed by an even more perfectly groomed front yard.

"_This _is her house?" asked Luna in disbelief.

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"No. I mean, look at this place. It's so... perfect."

"Aren't you use to seeing places like this?"

"No, why?"

"Well, you live in an expensive apartment building."

"Oh, right. Well, my dad has a more than good income. My mom and I? Not really."

Before Allison could continue on, a beautiful girl with strawberry-blonde hair came bouncing out of the front doors. When she reached the passenger door, she noticed that someone was already sitting shotgun. Looking at Allison, Lydia Martin gave her friend a look that read, "Who the heck is this?" Allison motioned towards the back seat, telling Lydia to get in.

Understanding what Allison meant, Lydia gave Luna another look and made her way to her new seat.

Once in, Lydia said, "Who's she?"

"Lydia, this is Luna. Luna, this is Lydia. I met her this morning on my way down to my car. She lives in the same apartments as I do."

"Hey," Luna said looking at the new passenger.

Lydia glanced at Luna then turned her focus on Allison. "So you're giving rides to people you just met now. Great. Who knows. Maybe you'll pick up an ax-murderer and we'll never hear from you again."

"Nice to meet you, too," Luna replied sarcastically with a roll of her brown eyes.

"I'm not picking up everyone I see, Lydia. Luna needed a ride and since she goes to our school I asked her if she wanted me to give her a lift," said Allison.

"Great. Another freshman."

"I'm a senior."

"Whatever." Lydia looked at the driver. "Are we going or not?"

Giving a loud sigh, Allison put the car into reverse, backed out of the driveway, and began driving towards their school.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter five is finished! And it's picking up speed :) So Luna and Alison have met and seem to have a great friendship coming their way and Lydia is Lydia. If I made Alison or Lydia seem out of character I am so sorry. So, so sorry. **

**The end of this chapter marks the beginning the third season of Teen Wolf. Everything else from here on out will happen during season three. Of course, the story usually takes place from Luna's point of view.**

**If Deucalion seems out of character as well, opps. There's a reason behind it, I swear. There's always more to him than meets the eye. You honestly don't believe that he'd let her do these things without having a purpose behind it, do you?**

**Luna will be a bit different from how she started out, considering what has happened to her. Don't worry, she'll still be the good old Luna we all know and love. She's just having a hard time. Maybe a certain someone can help her out? Who knows? I even don't know... Or do I ;)**

**If you have some ideas or things that you'd like to see happen, give me a holler.**

**I'm considering making the sequel to TRoP basically the rest of the series but I'm not sure if it's a good idea or not. Oh well, nothing is set in stone yet. I still have plenty of time before I have to make that decision.**

**The next chapter will be up as soon as I can work on it. I hope that it won't be long, though.**

**Until next time, see ya later :)**


	6. School

**Hello! Gosh, this took forever to write. Well, after a full afternoon spent on this task I finally finished it. Yay for me! Boy, how time flies, huh? I'm suppose to be asleep right now, but I'm guessing my grandmother assumes that it's important so I get a little extra time working on this, so SHHH! It's a secret. I feel like I'm on a top secret mission for the CIA (cue the Mission Impossible music!). Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

**Before we go any further, I would like to send a special thanks to withthatimightadd for helping me find the episodes that I needed. withthatimightadd, thank you for saving mine, as well as Luna's, life. Remember, PM what you want for your reward.**

**I'd like to apologize for any spelling and/or grammar errors I might have made in this chapter. Like I said, they're not my strong suits :(**

* * *

**"Knowledge is love and light and vision." ~Helen Keller**

When the trio arrived at Beacon Hills High School, Luna could hardly wait to get away from Lydia.

"Hold up," said Lydia, stopping Luna from opening the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"School. I have to get the first hour."

"You're going to first period looking like that?" asked Lydia having seen Luna's choice in wardrobe.

The raven-haired girl narrowed her eyes at the straw-berry blonde. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"First off, you look like you're going to a funeral."

True, Luna admitted that the knee-length button-up dress, tights, and flats she wore gave off the gloomy vibe that only the color black could.

"And second, your hair isn't flattering you. Instead, it makes you seem intimidating and shut-off."

"Maybe that was my intention," snapped Luna.

"Fine," said Lydia, giving the new girl a glare that showed a strong dislike of her attitude. "Go out there on your first day of your senior year looking like a moody liberian on PMS. While you're at it, ruin your chance to make a good first impression."

The car became uncomfortably silent as Luna and Lydia continued to stare daggers at each other.

"Fine. What do you suggest I do? And just a friendly reminder, I don't have anything else to put on, so unless you're Mary Poppins and that purse of yours is bigger on the inside your options are limited."

Rolling her eyes Lydia answered, "Do you want me to help you or not?"

Luna reluctantly closed her mouth and nodded her head. Seeing that the snippy senior was now being corporative, Lydia told Luna to lean her car seat back so she could get to her raven curls. Luna complied.

"Do you have a brush?" asked the straw-berry blonde.

Luna bit her tonge before she could state a rude remark. Instead, she shuffled through her purse until she came across the wing-brush she carried for beauty emergencies.

Taking the inanimate object, Lydia placed it on her lap before undoing the eighteen year old's messy bun.

In Lydia's honest opinion, people with Luna's hair looked better with it either pulled or braided in a pony-tail or have it just hanging loose for all the world to see.

When Luna's unruly black curls bounced down her back in long waves, Allison and Lydia couldn't help admiring how beautiful it was.

"Are you done yet, 'cause if you are I'd like to leave," said Luna, breaking the other girls' train current train of thought.

With another roll of her eyes, Lydia began re-styling Luna's hair. When she was done, the blonde declared, "Much better. Side-ponies are the only way to go with attire like this."

Pulling down the vanity, Luna stared at her reflection, the sight of the doo brought back the terrible memories of the night the changed everything.

Slamming the vanity shut, Luna grabbed her things and opened the door without a word of thanks to her personal car hairdresser.

Allison flinched when at the sound of metal being ruffly handled echoed throughout the small space.

"Typical. I something nice and it gets shoved back in my face," remarked Lydia as they watched the ungrateful teen thundered towards the brick building.

~T~R~O~P~

A sigh of frustration escaped Luna as she made her way indoors. She didn't mean to come off moody and pissed off. It was just a bad week and Lydia had unintentionally brought up a touchy subject.

Almost anything seemed to set Luna off. Lydia was just trying to help Luna look more presentable. The strawberry-blonde didn't know that the night of her attack that her closest friend had put her hair in a side pony-tail.

Taking a deep breath, Luna undid her hair, pulled it back, and braided it to the best of her ability. Once done, the eighteen year-old continued on.

Looking at the number that was neatly written on the schedule her father had given her two days ago, Luna found the locker that matched what she read.

After opening the metal door, Luna placed the things she didn't need inside of it and kept the things she did need before closing it and making her way towards her first class.

~T~R~O~P~

"Hello?" Luna called out as she stood in the English room's doorway.

A woman sitting at the teacher's desk looked up at Luna.

"Are you Ms. Blake?"

The woman nodded, answering Luna's question. "I am. What can I do for you?"

"I'm Luna Griffith, your first hour TA."

Ms. Blake smiled at her new TA. "Hello, Luna. You're a bit early."

"Well, I-"

Ms. Blake gave a soft chuckle. "It's alright. You don't need to explain yourself. There's nothing wrong with being..." Ms. Blake's gaze drifted to the clock that hung on the wall before focusing on Luna again, "fifteen minutes early."

"If you have something that needs to be done I can come back later," offered Luna.

"No, you can stay. I don't mind. Besides, you're my TA, we should get use to each other _and _I should tell you what I'll need help with."

A grin came across Luna's features. Ms. Blake seemed sweet and nice. The curly-haired teen liked her already.

"That sounds like a good idea."

For the next ten minutes, the English teacher told her student what she'd need help with and the tasks that had to be done. After that, the two women made small talk, Luna telling Ms. Blake about her schedule and how she hoped to graduate with honors. The brunette listened to Luna, completely silent unless she had something to add.

Five minutes before the final bell, Ms. Blake put an end to their conversation as people began filing in. "Sorry, but we need to continue this later."

"That's fine."

Grabbing a piece of paper off of her wooden desk, Ms. Blake said, "Can you take this to the office for me? I'm about fifty-seven short since they ran out of paper earlier."

"Sure," replied Luna taking the white sheet from the teacher's hand. "Be back in a few."

"Thanks, Luna."

"You're welcome."

~T~R~O~P~

Seven minutes later, Luna made her way back to the English room, a pile of warm parchment resting against her chest. The sound of her shoes tapping against tile echoed throughout the empty hallway.

As she neared Ms. Blake's room Luna froze when she saw the teacher talking to a boy with tan skin and dark hair. But it wasn't his appearance that caught the teenager off-guard. It was his scent. A smell that she was all to familiar with.

_Werewolf._

"Resolutions are only good if you stick with them, Scott," said Ms. Blake.

"I will. I promise I won't be ephemeral," answered Scott before turning and strolling away from the brunette.

When he saw Luna, he too froze. And like Luna, he wasn't taken aback by her looks. It was her smell. She thought she could see shock and some form of uncertainty in the depths of his brown orbs.

That's when Luna knew that he realized he wasn't the only supernatural being attending Beacon Hills High School.

"Luna." The eighteen year old tore her gaze away from Scott's. "You and Scott can see each other later. Class is now in session."

Luna and the he-wolf shared a final glance before parting ways.

"Sorry, Ms. Blake," apologized Luna as she made her way back into the room.

When her pupils disappeared, a light laugh came out of the twenty-four old before she followed her TA.

~T~R~O~P~

Once she placed the worksheets on Ms. Blake's desk, Luna made her way over to the closest corner where an empty table sat. Sitting on top of it, Luna leaned against the wall, one leg corssed over the other, arms placed against her chest.

Out of the corner of her eye, Luna could see everyone staring at her like she was a free art show. Being the center of attention always made Luna feel uncomfortable.

Setting a 'don't even think about it' look on the curious students, Luna snapped, "What are you all looking at? Get back to work."

The juniors focused on their notes again, hands rapidly moving as they wrote.

Ms. Blake, having seen this, placed a hand over her mouth to hide the silent laugh that was on her lips. Seeing that the teen wasn't in the mood for attention, Ms. Blake picked up a chalk stick and continued writing on the board, not bothering with introducing the TA to the rest of the class. Maybe tomorrow, Ms. Blake thought to herself.

When the room settled back into a focused state, Luna began glancing around the room. She spotted Allison sitting in front of an empty desk. She figured that the desk had been occupied by Scott. It didn't take long to find Lydia. The strawberry-blonde was between the window and a boy with attractive hair. The pair was talking quietly to each other.

_They must be friends._

_Thump!_

Luna looked at one of the rectangular windows. A blotch of red was splattered on the glass.

"Is that _blood?"_

Ms. Blake, having seen this as well, put the chalk she held down, brushed her hands together, and made her way over to the spot that some of her students were staring at.

As the English teacher stared out the window, Luna saw a strange and impossible sight. The biggest flock of crows that she had ever seen was flying towards the school as they cackled a battle cry.

The raven-haired girl got up from her perch, eyes wide in disbelief as she stood next to Ms. Blake. The women shared a worried look.

_Thump!_

Ms. Blake leapt back, startled by the sound while Luna practically jumped out of her skin.

Another bird had slammed against the invisible barrier. Then another. And another. And another.

Screams filled the air as some of the crows had broken through the windows, their comrades following pursuit.

"Get down!" demanded Ms. Blake as the flying black blobs frantically flew around the room.

They didn't have to be told twice.

Dropping to the cold ground, Luna crawled to the closest person she could find and brought their desk down to act as a shield. Covering the frightened girl with her body, Luna pressed as close to the toppled desk as possible, shoving the blonde's head deep into her chest to protect the girl's face.

Luna covered her pale face by resting it on top of the girl's head, the smell of apple blossom and pear shampoo embracing the she-wolf's senses.

The werewolf could hear the shrieks of both man and beast, the shouts of Ms. Blake telling them to get down, the cries of pain as the scent of iron and salt filled the room.

Everything was in chaos.

Luna thought it would never end, but it did.

When the erratic flapping of wings stopped and the last cry of fear ended, Luna cautiously brought her face away from the forest of fruit and sweetness.

The crows were gone... Well, the living, _breathing _ones. Scattered around the room were pitch-black feathers and dead birds, their feet curled as if they were trying to vainly grab something, wings spread at their sides, beady eyes blankly staring at the ceiling.

Luckily, none of the humans had died. The worst thing done to any of them was some minor scratches and at least a week's worth of nightmares.

Turning her attention back on the still trembling girl, Luna asked, "Are you alright?"

The girl shakily nodded her head, arms still tightly wrapped around the upperclassman. Luna let her do this. It felt nice to have physical contact after a horrible experience.

As Luna watched the others slowly get up from their hiding places she couldn't help but wonder what the heck had just happened.

~T~R~O~P~

"Ow!" squeaked the girl when the paramedic started tending to the wound on her forehead.

"Sorry. We need to get the glass fibers out of your cut before treating it," apologized the middle-aged man when the tweezers he was using to get ahold of the sharp particles pinched the first shred of glass.

The girl nodded. "Sorry. It just hurts."

Seeing that she was fine, the paramedic continued his task while the girl bit back yips of protest, teeth tightly clenched together.

Since the unexplained bird flock suicide, Luna stayed with the blonde junior since whenever she tried to leave the girl would hold her even tighter, blue eyes begging her not to leave.

The eighteen year old eventually gave in and stayed by the girl's side even after the paramedics and sherif's department had arrived.

When the paramedic was done picking at the girl's flesh, he put the tool of pain away and began disinfecting the wound before placing a huge bandage over the now clean cut.

"Thank you," whispered the girl.

"For what?"

"For helping me. I would have probably run around like a chicken with its head cut off if you hadn't grabbed me and protected us."

A brief smile came across Luna. "You're welcome."

"Agatha!" called a high-pitched soprano voice.

Both girls turned where they sat.

"Mom!" cried the girl, her face beaming with relief at the sight of her mother.

The older woman rushed towards her daughter, wrapping her chunky arms around Agatha. "Oh, Aggie. I was so worried when they called and told me what had happened."

"I'm okay, Mom. Really, I am," Aggie reassured her worried parent.

Leaning away from Aggie, her mom said, "I was so sure that you'd be in worse condition than this."

Aggie smiled. "I might have been if it wasn't for Ms. Blake's TA."

"Who?"

"Me," Luna spoke up. "I'm the TA."

Aggie's mother stared at Luna for a moment before grinning ear-to-ear and wrapping her rather large arms around the teen.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"No problem," answered Luna, her body feeling like it was being crushed.

Thankfully, Aggie's mom let go when Luna was convinced she'd pass out.

Turning her doting gaze back on her child, Aggie's mother said, "Come on, baby. Let's go home."

After helping Aggie to her feet, she wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders. Placing a soft hand on one of Luna's cheeks, the forty-something woman gave another smile of gratitude and guided Aggie out of the room.

"I heard you saved that girl's life," said a masculine voice.

Turning her head towards the man who spoke, Luna saw a man with blue eyes and what looked like to her grey (or almost grey) hair standing next to Allison a couple of feet away.

"All I did was help her find a place to hide. If anything she would have had a few more scratches from those crows if I hadn't."

"I see," was his reply.

An uncomfortable time of silence passes before Luna said that she had to leave.

"Alright. Don't let me stop you."

Nodding her head, Luna looked at Allison. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," said Allison, staring at the floor.

With a last look at who Luna figured was Mr. Argent, Luna made her way out into the halls.

~T~R~O~P~

"What do you two want?" Luna practically growled as Ethan and Aiden hovered above her.

"Oh, nothing," was Ethan's reply.

"Just making sure that you're heading home like a good little Omega," said Aiden.

Luna slammed her locker shut. "I don't need to be babysat or treated like a child. I _know _the rules. I'm not someone you can boss around or bully so piss off."

"Know your place, Omega," snarled Aiden.

"Know _your _place, _Beta_," sneered Luna.

A growl rumbled deep in the Alpha Beta's throat. Ethan placed a hand on his twin's arm, reminding him to not attack Luna in public.

"Besides, _I _don't have to answer to _anyone_. If you've got a problem with my attitude take it up with _your _Alpha. Now, if you'll excuse me," said Luna, shoving the brother's aside, "I need to get home."

Luna could feel Ethan and Aiden glaring at her as she stormed through the crowd, very furious and very tiered.

~T~R~O~P~

"You painted the door?" asked Scott, having noticed the new coat of paint that now covered Derek Hale's old home.

"Why'd you paint the door?"

The wolves stared at each other until Derek said in a warning tone, "Go home, Scott."

Tearing his eyes away from the Alpha, Scott looked at the old door, rubbing his hand up and down the lumpy-smooth surface. "Then why only one side?" wondered the teen.

Taking his hand off of the object, Scott extended his nails into claws before rapidly scrapping away the paint.

"Scott!" called Derek rushing towards the Omega.

Scott ignored him. Derek wasn't his Alpha. He couldn't tell him what he could and couldn't do.

Picking up his pace, Scott grunted with effort, eager to find out what Derek was trying to hide.

Derek, seeing that it was too late to stop Scott, stood next to Stiles, silent.

Finally, enough of the paint had been chipped away. Underneath the red was a black mark that reminded Scott of a Swastika, only this symbol had a triangle that was tilted sideways, like a play button, in its center. Three lines instead of four were bent differently than its cousin.

"The birds at school, and the deer last night, the night I... I got bit by the Alpha," said Scott, realization dawning on him as he finally figured it out.

Looking at Derek, Scott asked, "How many are there?"

Giving a heavy sigh, Derek admitted what he never wanted to say out loud. "A pack of them."

Stiles wore a look that read, 'come on, man'.

"An Alpha pack."

"_All _of them?" asked Styles, not believing what he'd heard. "How does that even work?"

"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. We know that they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for them for the last four months."

Scott, curious about these Alphas who were keeping Derek's pack prisoner, stepped closer to Derek. "So you find them... How do you deal with an Alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get," was Derek's answer.

Scott and Stiles shared a look. Derek wasn't one to ask for help unless he absolutely needed it.

"Where is she?" asked another voice off to the side, gaining the attention of the others. "Where's the girl?" repeated Isaac.

"What girl?" said Derek, confused and interested all at once.

"The girl who saved and helped me escape."

The three standing men shared another look unsure of what to say.

"We didn't know there _was _one," replied Derek.

A light switch turned on in Scott's brain when he remembered an important detail he had seen on his way out of school.

"There was this girl I saw today at school," Scott's allies looked at him as he began to tell the tale, "after Ms. Blake let me leave for the hospital. I've never seen her before today and I don't think she's seen me either. She didn't smell human. She had a werewolf scent. I think she knows that I'm one, too."

The room became silent as the information sunk in.

"Do you think she's apart of the Alphas?" Isaac wondered out loud.

"She didn't smell like one," admitted Scott. "But she could have masked it."

"I think I know who you're talking about," added Stiles. "She wasn't introduced as it, but I think she's Ms. Blake's TA. Everyone could tell that she was... different. She didn't seem like a threat, though. I mean, she helped protect one of our classmates and stayed by her side until their mom came and picked them up, so either she's not all that bad or she's a freaking good actress who knows what she's doing."

"We'll have to keep an eye on her," commented Derek once Stiles was through blubbering about all the heroic stuff this possible Alpha had done today during Birdagedon.

"I know her name, too," said Scott. "It's Luna."

Loud laughter came from Scott's best friend since childhood. "Luna? Really? That's her name?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Stiles chuckles came to an abrupt halt. "Really? You don't get it?"

When no one spoke, Stiles went on to explain what was so comical. "Her name's Luna. The name Luna literally means moon."

When the werewolves still didn't get it, Stiles gave a dramatic sigh. "Come on! Is it _that_ hard? Luna's a werewolf. Luna's name means moon. Werewolves go all Wolfie during full moons. Why am I the only one who finds this ironic?"

"You're right," agreed Isaac, finally getting the irony Stiles was trying to point out. "It _is _pretty ironic."

"Not to mention pathetic of you to bring up, Stiles," said Derek.

"Hey!"

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Don't be afraid to leave a review! And if you are just PM me. **

**I thought it might make you happy to know that this was basically theenitre first episode of S3. The next chapter will be episode two. Sometimes the chapters will be like this one and others it will take at least two to three chapters to complete an episode.**

**Did you like that I changed perspectives for the last scene? I did! Should I do more of my chapters like this? Honestly, I couldn't resist putting the irony explanation somewhere in the story. **

**Since I keep forgetting to put this in one of the A/N, Luna's nickname Moon Moon was inspired Moon Moon meme and Ariel's was inspired by the Disney film The Little Mermaid so all credit goes to the name's original owners.**

**That's about it. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Oh, and what does the fox say? **

**Until next time, see ya later :)**


	7. Eyes

**Hi. Right now, it is still the 20th of September and by the time it's uploaded it will probably be the 21st. Yes, I spent my evening working on this. It's not a very long chapter and doesn't really have a lot of new material. Instead, it fills in some holes and adds some mystery to the story. I know it's not the best, but I can assure you that chapter eight will be much more intriguing. So enjoy, my friends :)**

**I would like to apologize for any mistakes. I'm tiered and I want to go to bed.**

* * *

**"The eyes are the window to the soul." ~Proverb**

Luna didn't head for home once she left the school. Instead, she made way towards the

one place she felt like she could just take a moment and be herself: the woods.

Once underneath the tree-tops, Luna felt like she could finally take a deep breath, let it out, and then repeat as in do it more than once.

It felt strangely refreshing to have more than enough air in one's lungs, but the teenager welcomed it.

After releasing a heavy sigh of relief, Luna began to pick up her pace until she practically ran.

It felt nice, the breeze of the late August wind as it caressed her ivory colored skin.

Just for a moment, one fleeting and insignificant point in time, Luna felt _free_.

~T~R~O~P~

It didn't take long for Luna to find the old building that she often sought sanctuary in that laid hidden deep within the forest.

The sight of the long-forgotten place brought a smile to the raven-haired girl's face. The memory of the night she found this special place was as clear as if it had just been yesterday.

It had been about two weeks ago when she left her room through the window late one night after a long and frustrating day training with the twins and Kali. All Luna wanted was somewhere to scream or be alone with her thoughts.

Figuring that the woods would be her best shot, Luna made the trek towards the trees, never stopping until she came across an abandoned distillery. The sight of it wasn't all that remarkable but it was interesting enough to spark in interest in her. From that point on, the brown-eyed teen made the silver building her secret hideout when she wanted to get away for a while.

Stepping inside the place, Luna went to her usual spot which was near the far left's corner.

Sitting down, Luna placed her backpack near her side before slowly un-zipping it and taking out a beaten, dog-eared novel she had brought to school to read during study hall.

It was bazaar feeling, not having school when it should have been in session. If it wasn't for the suicidal birds she's be in third hour (not that she was complaining about it).

Sighing, Luna opened the book and began reading the fifth chapter of _The Wizard of Oz._

Luna didn't know how long it had been since she left Beacon Hills High School, but by the time she finished the last chapter of _Oz _it looked like it was near dinner time.

Thinking that she should probably head back to her father's apartment, Luna got back on her feet and made her way to the entrance.

On her way out, Luna touched the large spiral, its sharp edges brushing her finger tips. Since the first time Luna saw the strange mark, she constantly wondered who could have possibly made it. She knew from her teachings that it was a mark of revenge, but for _what_ the vow was for, Luna did not know.

Giving the Spiral a final look, Luna continued onwards.

~T~R~O~P~

"Relax. I'll get more out of you if you're clam," Peter told Isaac who was sitting in front of him.

Isaac's blue gaze briefly flicked over towards his alpha who sat only a few feet away.

"How do you know how to do this, again?" Isaac asked Peter, eyes full of distrust, as the older werewolf circled behind him examining its prey.

It was obvious that Peter Hale wasn't a reliable or trustworthy man. In fact, he'd killed his own niece only a year ago to gain the role of Alpha.

Luckily, the psychopath went from top dog to corpse.

If it hadn't been for a certain strawberry-blonde, Peter wouldn't be alive and well.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by Alphas since it's a skill that requires a bit of practice," explained Peter, one of his sharp claws resting on top of the vulnerable Beta's neck. "One slip and you could paralyze someone... or kill them."

"You-you've had a lot of practice, right?" stuttered the blonde as he looked at the slightly amused Peter.

"Well, they were paralyzed anyhow," admitted the eldest Hale.

Derek's glare narrowed, warning Peter to knock it off and get it over with.

"Wait, does that mean-"

Isaac never finished.

A gasp of shock escaped the Beta when Peter's claws dug into his flesh. Tilting his head back, gaze now a golden-yellow, Isaac brought his arms up as of to stop the werewolf from performing the painful task.

Peter brought his arm forward to stop the poor soul, giving him a thing to tightly grip on to until he was through with getting whatever they needed to find.

The Hale's orbs turned electric-blue as Isaac's forgotten memories flashed before him.

_As expected, the images were blurred so much that it made Peter feel like he needed a pair of glasses to see._

_Even though hazy, Peter recognized the shapes of Boyd and Erica, his nephew's missing pack members._

_They were in a room, although Peter couldn't tell what _kind_ of room it was. _

_Peter could feel Isaac trying to jerk away from his grasp._

Not good.

_If the Beta broke the connection, he would put an end to the only clue of where to find the missing wolves._

"Wait! I see them," said Peter when he began to see other forms appear.

_Two men walked forward before ruffly grabbing the others and leading the protesting wolves outside while another man stood by the entrance straight as a rod._

_A thought that belonged to both Isaac and he came to Peter: the leader. Except Peter knew _who _this leader was._

_Peter was about to break the connection when something else caught his curiosity._

"_What's going on?"_

_The man turned his head towards the voice._

"_What are you doing to those people?"_

_A woman appeared next to the leader, her face peering in at Isaac._

"_What have you done to this boy? What are-"_

_A gasp escaped the woman when someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her._

"_Sorry, love. You weren't meant to see this," apologized the leader in a non-sincere tone._

"_What are you going to do? Kill me? Go ahead. I don't care. This isn't right and you-"_

_Yipping in pain, the woman's eyes changed from an unrecognizable shade to a distinguishable glowing color before they slowly closed, her body becoming limp as she passed out._

Peter broke away, grunts escaping both men as they separated.

Isaac's body slumped forward in his chair while Peter's hands laid pressed on to a nearby table, both of them breathing heavily.

"What did you see?" asked Derek curious about what his uncle saw.

"It was confusing... Um, images... Vague shapes..."said Peter not sure of what he'd seen.

"But you _saw _something?"

"Isaac found them," answered Peter, still confused.

"Erica and Boyd?"

"I, ah, barely saw them... glimpses"

"But you did _see _them." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Worse."

A look of realization came across Derek as he figured out what the oldest Hale in the room meant. "Deucalion."

"He was talking to them, something about... time running out."

Derek was back in his seat, a look of despair and helplessness possessing his posture and features.

Isaac, who had listened to the small dysfunctional family speak, asked, "What does it mean?"

Looking at his alpha, Isaac got his answer.

"He's going to kill them," stated Derek.

"No, no, no. He didn't say that," reassured Peter, giving Isaac no time to grieve over the fact that half of his pack could be dead now. "He did make them a promise that by the next full moon they'd be dead."

"The _next _full moon?" asked Derek, hoping against hope that they had at least one more month to find Erica and Boyd.

Looking at his only living family member, Peter said, "Tomorrow night."

Now Derek felt even more desperate to get his lost pack members back.

"Then haven't a moment to lose," said Isaac. "We need to start looking for them again."

"We would if we knew exactly _where _they are being held," retorted Derek.

"Which is why we need to start now."

"There's one more thing that you should probably know," added Peter. "There was a woman who knew about Deucalion. She didn't seem to know about Boyd and Erica being held against their will, though. Someone snuck up behind her and knocked her out. Before she passed out, her eyes changed color."

"Maybe she's another Alpha," suggested Isaac.

"No," replied Peter while shaking his head. "I don't think she was."

"Were they yellow, then?"

"No. They weren't yellow either."

Derek and Isaac shared a look. Looking back at Peter, Derek asked, "What color were they, then?"

The room became dramatically silent before Peter answered Derek's question.

"Green."

* * *

**Yeah, I know. What a dumb chapter :( The only interesting thing about Eyes is the fact that Luna's hideout is the place where her father became blind and where a major Lunar Eclipse fight scene takes place.**

**I'd love a review, but I'm not going to force you to leave one. Just knowing that you enjoy this story is enough for me :)**

**For my chapters, I'm just going to say to my uploading goal is at least one chapter a week, so it's kind of like waiting for the next episode of a TV series to come out.**

**I'll try to get to next one up as soon as possible.**

**Well, until next time, see ya later :) For now, it is off to bed for me.**


	8. AN

** ~Important~**

I am debating whether or not to put a halt to TRoP and possibly discontinuing it. This does in fact mean that I _will _be removed from this site. It's a fun story and franchise to write for (it is, after all, one of my absolute favorite shows), but I'm having major writers block and don't know where to take it from where I want it to be. GAH! I hate doing this to you guys :(

Love me or hate me, it's my decision.

If I get my muse back one day I'll probably re-post it again, but I most likely won't.

Let's not talk about how much time I put into this puppy. All of it will be gone if I hit the delete button (I have my own demons with this road bump). To be honest, I kind of lost interest with The Rite of Passage. It's happened to me before and I've always gotten rid of some of my stories because I was either board with it, didn't know what to do with it next, felt huge disappointment with the way it was written, and/or even felt like no one was reading or appreciated it.

I'd put this up for adoption, but seeing someone else write about an idea that I had and making decisions that I would never have made would honestly kill me.

There have been many stories (and writers) who I've fallen in love with, but have felt a great sadness when I learn that the story I fell for isn't completed and/or hasn't been touched in moths and sometimes even years. I don't want you to feel the same way about me. I'm already disappointing the fans of one of my other stories and will be giving them a note much like this one.

As a FanFiction writer, I know how hard it is to find motivation and time and effort and thoughts and ideas for the stories I have posted. As time goes on and you become older, you are faced with many things such as high school, college, (a) job(s), boyfriend/girlfriend, family, hard stuff, and (most importantly) life in general. I'm almost done with high school and know that one day soon I'll be moving on, studying the ways of a professional writer and actress. I know from friends and family who have already attended this form of higher education and know that it's hard enough finding time to close your eyes and not think about that dreadful Female Rolemodels of the 19th essay that's due the next day. In short, my FanFiction life might come to an early and depressing demise (although I still want to try and be apart of this site).

My other stories were finished either during my sophomore early junior year or written in middle school. My fem!Harry story was taken down and rewritten, actually, because looking at the original draft was an annoying eyesore.

There is a question that I want to ask all of you before I make my final decision: Should I continue or discontinue? You're opinion matters and will go into consideration, but I'm the one who will decide this story's fate.

Sorry for such depressing news, especially to those of you who have loved Luna's story from the very begining.

Thank you all so much and God bless you :(


End file.
